Leave me alone
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Fem!Gokudera. Vongola has been wiped out by an enemy famiglia and Hayano is the last survivor. To change the future, she was sent to the past to change things in the future. She can never return to the future again. Just maybe, she'll find love as well. 02fem!59, side pairing set: Gfem!27 [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loneliness has never fit well with her but now, she is standing in the middle of a lifeless field. The grass is painted red while the Vongola mansion is in crumbles. The sky is pouring badly, obscuring her vision. Partially her fault, since she was not prepared for the attack but she doubts any other was prepared for it as well. She grits her teeth and clenched her fist, seething in such a way maybe people can smell it. It was her fault, her fault as the right-hand woman of the Vongola Decimo. She is supposed to keep her safe.

She lifted huge pieces of rubble, pushed them aside, only to see a broken body of Yamamoto. This, she can tolerate. Moving on, she saw her little brother figure. Lambo's arms were covering a few people but the impact was so big, neither survived. Here, she is cussing inwards already. She saw Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro on the other side, surrounded by many corpses, too much for three to handle. They must have been overwhelmed but their faces showed smiles of pride. Tears started to cascade down her eyes. The Varia that stood tall had fallen at the far end, near the forested area. The Vongola's allies are all gone, trying to protect their friends. She slammed her fist against her thigh. What was the Vongola there for, if a vigilant group cannot protect its people? Suddenly, she heard a groan nearby. Quickening her pained steps, she stopped in front of the sun guardian, who was trying to protect Kyoko and Hana. However, the two girl's eyes were dull and dead, seems like he failed.,

"Goku…dera…" He whispered. Gokudera rushed over with her yellow flame lit up on her ring. "Hush, don't talk. I'm going to heal you right now cause if I don't, I'm sure Hime-sama will kill me." She hover her hand over the deep wound in the boxer's chest but she was pushed away. She looked at him, shocked at his actions. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he spoke. "It's too late for me. Live on, move forward to the extreme." He tried to add vigour into his voice to cheer her up, though it has the opposite effect. Her shoulders are shaking in fear and loud sobs escaped from her lips. Ryohei has always been an older brother figure to her, even though they often fougt with their lung power. A rough finger wiped away a tear on her face. "Go look for Tsuna. I'm sure she's around here somewhere, near the mansion." Gokudera received the hidden message in between his words. _Go on, be safe. _She bit her lips and ran. "I'll come back for you, Onii-san!" Ryohei smiled and breathed his last.

Scouring high and low, careful about stepping on anything in case her precious person is underneath. She clutched onto the red fedora with a silver ribbon that her boss gave to her on her fifteenth birthday. She could still remember what she said when she passed her the box._ Throw this gift when I die. Okay? It shall be my symbol of eternal friendship to you! _ "Hime-sama, I don't want to throw your gift yet. Please let me find you!"

The air then turned misty cold as she shivered slightly at the sudden peak of aura. It is recognisable and she no longer mind it one bit when others still cower at their name. "Vindice... Heh, it's nice to see you..." Her knees buckled underneath her weight due to lethargy. Jagger swiftly catches the girl bridal-style and lifts her up. The infant perched oh his shoulder hops gently onto the silverette. "Rest now. We'll send you to the past to prevent this from happening. Would that be fine with you?" She knows the consequences of this action. She'll affect the past and never return to the future. However, the future would be in safer hands after the change. Her princess will approve of this if it is to bring peace once more. Gokudera nods her head and shuts her eyes, too tired to notice anything around her.

"Check this place for more survivors, especially for Decimo. Bring her to the past if you do." She heard Bermuda said. She smiled in her sleep and allowed the cold, now warm hands to carry her to the past, tightening her hold on her beloved fedora.

* * *

-In the past, 150 years ago-

The mansion is as loud as usual. G is screaming his head off for his lazy boss to do his work. Giotto had tons and he knows but this does not mean that the blond can slack off. Lampo slammed his bedroom door behind him as the two best friends dash across the corridor. "Can't I get some precious sleep?" He mumbled. Daemon has went off to do some mission and would not be back until later. Knuckle is enjoying tea in the tearoom with Asari as they tried to ignore the daily loud cat and mouse chase between the boss and his right-hand man. Well, Alaude being Alaude, could not tolerate the nuisance any longer as he decides to take out his handcuffs. "I'll arrest you for making so much noise, disrupting the peace in this tiny mansion." He announced as he snaps his cuffs forward.

Giotto shrieked as the special enforced metal cut his cheek. "Spare me, Alaude!" He begged to no avail. Alaude grunted in disagreement. He just wants to have a peaceful morning in his room but No! The boss and his right hand man have to make a ruckus in the broad daylight.

Giotto then halt in his run, causing G to bang into him and Alaude's cuffs to catch him. G picks himself up and rubs the back of his head. "Next time you stop, TELL ME SO THAT I'LL STOP CHASING!" However, Giotto was too caught up in rubbing his temples, asking him to run away as fast as he can. Noticing it, G asked. "Is your intuition acting up?" To show his agreement, Giotto rubbed his temples harder. Alaude immediately spun around on his heel and trudged away. When his boss' intuition acts up, the oncoming event is never good. Better run now than get trapped in whatever that will happen later.

Lucky he turned, or he'll be standing rooted to the groud like a deer caught in the oncoming headlights. It was when Giotto's head stop throbbing, everything went haywire. A black portal opened behind the skylark and figures walked out of it. They were dressed in pitch black, bandages covering them from head to toe, a black top hat to finish the look. It was really creepy especially when there is a baby in a similar attire on the shoulder of the figure in the centre. The two friends froze there, unable to avert their gaze somewhere else. The air was pressurising. Giotto swiftly entered his hyper dying will mode and lit up his gloves while G flashed his guns. The cold voice of the infant spoke.

"Giotto and G of the Vongola, please lower your weapons. We're not here to fight." Keeping their guards up, they lowered their arms slightly, their brows creasing in discomfort. Who would not, it is the Vindice, the law enforcers of the underground world. Behind the bandages, Bermuda smiled. It is never good to let your guard down even if the one standing before you is from a neutral party. "What brings you here, Vindice?"

"We would like you to take care of her." He went straight to the point. The red head cocked an eyebrow. "Her?" They turned to look at the figure in Jager's arms. Her long flowing silver hair stained with blood, not knowing whether it is hers or her enemy's. Deep cuts and bruises covered her body despite the overused amount of white bandages. Blood still seeped through the white cloth as a frown of discomfort marred her face. They grew alarmed. "What happened to her?"

"She," Bermuda closes his eyes to think through his words. "Is the right-hand woman of her boss of her family. Her family was recently wiped out and we're still trying to find any more surviving members. However, so far, there were no results under the huge number of debris." G stared at the girl. She looked like 18 and she is a right hand woman? "So please take care of her."

Giotto is puzzled. Why would the Vindice help her? "Don't you dare harm her. Right now, she is the last of our only ally." G coughed loudly. "When did the Vindice ally with other families?"

"Please keep your comments to yourself, Storm guardian of the Vongola." Jager then pushed the girl into G's arms, causing the later to freak out a bit (He is not comfortable in handling women due to the disasters during Valentine's Day but that's another story to tell). Bermuda quickly brushes away the long fringe of Gokudera's and lightly pecked her forehead, causing her frowns to ease slightly. "Be safe and strong, Hayano." He whispered as he gestured to leave.

Giotto started to bark orders after they left. It's a life and death situation here and the girl needs to receive immediate treatment. "G, go to the infirmary. I'm going to find Knuckle. In the mean time, redress her wounds." G carried an odd looking face before heading down to his destination, blowing past the maids and butlers cleaning the place. He entered the room loudly, nearly slamming down the door in the process. Knuckle rushed in the next second and gave a quick check. "Other than the deep cut at her abdomen, she has a few broken bones and 2 broken ribs. Other wounds such as gashes and cuts are found on her arms and legs. There are also scars and burn marks here and there. Where did you pick her up from?"

Giotto frowned. "Vindice handed her to us and wants us to take care of her. They said that her family was recently wiped out. Must be a war to be in this state."

"A girl in the Mafia?" The priest asked loudly. G snorted, "yes. Though it is strange for a girl to be in Mafia because women thinks that the Mafia is too dangerous." He snatched a worried glance at Gokudera. _What is a girl doing in the mafia, moreover with the Vindice?_ He could not help but keep thinking about it. Knuckle just nods, not wanting to pry further. His hands then moved to brush them out of the room. "She requires immediate treatment so start moving. Now go!" Giotto and G protested slightly and looked dead into the priest's eyes. Knuckle was glaring at them. They quickly ran for the door and closes it shut behind them. That Knuckle was scary!

Giotto then looked at G and smirked. "By the way, is it true that if I ask you to stop chasing me, you'll stop?"

"..."

* * *

-Timeskip-

Knuckle exits the room and pants slightly. He could have exhaust too much flames to heal this girl. He looks up and saw all the other guardians waiting. Giotto rushed over the first. "How's the girl?" Knuckle's gave him a thumbs up. G sighed in relief, letting a smile crawl up his face. Somehow, for no reason, he felt attached to her. His lips then blurt out something he thought he would never say. "Can I see her?" The guardians stared at him, their mouth open and close like fishes. Knuckle shook out of his shock and curtly nods his head. "Of course, G."

With silent movements, he opened the door and peeped in. He quietly shuts the door behind him, grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed. The girl's minor wounds have closed and her bandages are tightly wrapped. Her frown is still on her face, barely noticeable. Her fingers wrapped around her red hat, refusing to let go. Suddenly, the grip tightens and her lips parted, as if panting.

"Juu... Daime... Hi...me..." Her hoarse voice said. His ears perked up at the call. _Juudaime means tenth and Hime means princess in Japanese. She's a Japanese? But she looked like an Italian! _He ruffled his hair madly, pulling out a few strands in the mean time. He calms down a while later. Not knowing what to do, he shifts a few strands of her silver hair out of her face and stares down. He could not describe her face well, just a word, beautiful. Wonder how she look like with her eyes open. He sighs and leans over. "_Wake up soon, whoever you are._"

He walks towards the dining room, completely forgetting the time. When he opens the mahogany doors, everyone looked at him with a slightly glint of evil in their eyes. Giotto ushered G to his seat to avoid the stating contest that is occurring within his guardians. Food was served at the table as soon as the right hand man arrived. The clanging of utensils echoed through the room, too quiet for Giotto's taste. Usually a food fight or a verbal contest will occur, it is silent today. He decides to speak. "What do you think of her, G?"

G spits his food out immediately and stares blankly at the blond. What is he thinking when he asked this question. G coughs into his fist and talked. "She may be Japanese..." This attracted Asari's attention. It is rare to see a Japanese on foreign land, he would definitely be happy if he meets someone who knew Japanese. "She spoke in her sleep, muttering Juudaime and Hime. They must be precious to her. I could only get that much from her." He cuts his steak and pops one portion into his mouth. Giotto pats his shoulder, assuring him that he had done well. Alaude was contemplating whether to do a background research on her, his fingers drumming the table ever so impatiently. "You won't get any information out of her, Alaude. No using your cuffs." The skylark grunts and hides his weapons.

G licked up the last of his food and abruptly stood up, shocking Lampo out of his sleep. "Thank you for the meal, it was wonderful." He directed to the maids and stepped out. The teenager scratched his chin. "What's wrong with Pinky?"

"He may have gotten interested at the girl. After all, the Vindice did say that she was the right hand woman of her family before they got wiped out." His boss calmly replies. All the guardians widen their eyes. "She may be the last of their ally." He finished.

"How can someone or some family make an alliance with those law enforcers? They are beyond crazy!" Lampo shrieks. The rest nod their heads in agreement. Giotto merely shrugged, no knowing how the girl got them to be allied as well. They have gotten interested as well until they heard a scream. Giotto's intuition immediately spoke, "let's go to the infirmary!" They started their run, catching up to G who was heading for the scream as well.

When they arrive, they saw the very same girl struggling in her bed, opening a few of the wounds she already had. They watched in shock as different flames spew out of the rings on her fingers. "Knuckle, heal her wounds! Asari, try to calm her." The two said men went into action immediately, trying to hold down the trashing girl. Lampo covered his ears as painful cries escaped from the girl's mouth, it pains to watch this. Alaude simply closed his eyes and lowers his head, as if pitying the girl. After a while, she laid limp on the bed, her eyes dulled in colour.

"Why bother?" She asked.

"Is there a reason needed to save someone?" G answers with a question.

"You should just let me be. I'm better off dead because no one would care for me, a bastard's child, except for hime. But she's gone." She sobs. G looks at Giotto, his eyes pleading to know what to do but the blond gave no reply. His arms moved on their own, pulling the girl into a hug. "I'm sure Bermuda will say this too but live for the sake of your princess. They are still looking for survivors and she may be one of them." Her sobs turned into whimpers. G then let go of his grip and pat the girl on her head.

"Your name?"

"Gokudera Hayano, 18. Before you ask about my heritage, I'm one quarter Japanese, three quarter Italian." She answers. _She's really eighteen!_ They thought at the same time. "Can all of you please leave? I would like to sleep more and maybe cry a little more." She murmured the last bit, only allowing G to hear it. The red head stood up quietly and left, leaving the others stunned. They watched the girl clench harder on the fedora and blanket, signalling them to leave. They hurriedly leave and left the door ajar.

Gokudera smiled at the door. "I never knew Primo's family is that sensitive to girls? I thought they got mobbed by girls on every Valentine's?" She chuckled slightly before tears leaked from her eyes. Happy memories ran through her head. Hibari's tonfas with his face itching for a fight, Yakyuu-baka's grin before every fight. Onii-san's extreme cheers, Rokudo Mukuro's creepy laughter. Chrome's shy smile and Stupid cow's loud whines. Lastly, a bright brunette smiling at her, reassuring her that everything is all right. She tasted the salty tears before rubbing them away. Shit, weaknesses cannot be shown in the Mafia. However, she bit her lips and held in her sobs. It hurts.

"Hime... Help me..." She cried.

* * *

-At the ruins of the Vongola mansion, Future-

"Bermuda-sama! I've found Decimo!" One of the members shouted to the infant. Bermuda immediately floated over to the member and looked down into the debris. A girl with caramel hair reaching the middle of her back laid there. Her clothes are torn here and there, covered in blood. Her fists clenched in a semblance of prayer, covered in battered white mittens, etched with the number '27'. Her eyes are closed, her face slightly peaceful, slightly angered, slightly frowning. Yes, definitely Decimo. He reached down to touch her neck, heaving a sigh of relief to find pulse.

"She's alive. Take her to the HQ for now." The member lifted her up and opened a portal, walking in quickly. "She's really the last survivor as predicted, Tsunahime Sawada." Bermuda whispers as he disappears into a portal, following the Vongola Boss.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I still have two other projects. And all of them are far from finishing. Hahahahaha. But this idea got stuck in my head for quite awhile. Please leave a review and tell me how I have done.**

**One more, this story would be updated irregularly. Only when I find time to update this, I'll update it. Rest assured, I won't abandon this**


	2. Chapter 2

-In the future, Vindice HQ-

The black cloaked men checked the beeping machine again. The beeping sounds are steady already. Behind those bandages, they smiled sadly at the girl connected to the machines. The girl has only woken up once and hence been asleep since then, but then... "Bermuda-sama, it's time." The only infant in the cold place nodded solemnly. His eyes drifted from bandage to bandage from head to toe. He breathed out slowly as he snapped his fingers, getting his men behind him.

"Jager. Open the portal." Said figure summoned as much flames as he could and opened a portal. Bermuda then proceeds to unplug the machine from the girl as his men carried her off the cold bed. "Let's go." Each of them began to disappear into the portal, the one carrying the girl going in last.

* * *

Chapter 2

-In the past, Vongola mansion-

"Buon Giorno, Hayano!" Giotto burst into the girl's room without warning. The girl jerked in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into her bed. As she is a light sleeper and has sensitive hearing, she could hear exactly what was going on in her room. And that very moment, she hoped that everyone would get out.

The door banged open again and heavy footsteps thumped into the room. "Giotto! What do you think you're doing? Storming into a girl's room especially when she is asleep!" The voice hissed. _Who says she's asleep? She's very much awake because of them!_ Hayano decided to clamp her ears as her mind began to imagine what the first storm is doing. Technically, trying to strangle answers out of the blond.

"Maa maa... G. Maybe Giotto is just excited to greet Gokudera-san for the morning." A chirpy voice similar to that Baseball-idiot said. The grip around her ear loosened slightly. The rain's voice is always so calming even though their density is beyond comprehensive.

"The Lord will extremely forgive Giotto if he repents. I'm sure it was an accident." The unnecessary word used there. Where did she hear it before? Right, Lawn head.

"Yare yare, why are you guys gathered here?" Another voice said. This time, it reminded her of the annoying lightning guardian back there as her palms begin to press against her ears.

"You people are too noisy in the morning, I'll arrest you." A cool voice said. Hayano shivered slightly. The clouds always have such a cold tone.

"Nufufufufu... What is a bunch of man gathering in a female's room?" Hayano's fingers froze as the arguments grew. She can feel his finger nails digger into the delicate skin behind her ears.

The familiarity of those attitudes bloomed within her as she fell into her own consciousness. The daily arguments she shared with the rain and the male mist guardian. The occasional sparring sessions with the bloodthirsty cloud. The constant sobbing and comfort by the female mist and the stubborn lightning. Her memories burned as she felt hot liquid staining her cheeks. She's crying in her sleep, drowning herself in memories. The arguments seemed to stop. A large weight then grasped her arms as her body jerked.

Her fingers moved on her own as she pushed the weight away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ **Thump! **_She snapped her eyes open right at that moment as she saw everyone's shocked expression. Their eyes reflected disapproval as some of them shook their heads in dismay. Lampo even gathered some bit of courage and shakily raised a thumbs up. She could hear a soft groan right by the coffee table. She stared at her trembling hands as her eyes darted back and forth between the tips of her fingers and the victim. She hesitantly offered a hand to help. "Are... Are you okay? G?" Her eyes shut tight as she flinched when a rough hand slapped her away.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help. I can get up on my own, Gokudera-san." Hayano flinched. He stood up silently and rubbed his throbbing head. "Giotto, I'll go first since she's up already." The blond boss nods his head quietly and watched the red head leave the room. Just then, they heard a silent plea from the only girl in the room.

"I'm sorry but can you all leave my room? I'll go down for breakfast." She sobbed slightly. The males glanced at one another and left the room, leaving her alone to the huge empty space. When the doors shut, she slumped onto her bed and buried her head into her hands. She cursed at herself. "Damn it, I lost it." She grabbed her fedora and stared down at it. "Sorry Decima. I hurt the Primo Famiglia. I'm sorry." Tears brimmed up in her eyes as she sobs to herself.

Unknown to her, a certain blond lowered his head and covered his amber eyes. He recalled the time after Hayano was shoved into his best friend's arms. He caught something glittering on her fingers. Other than all those skull rings that were on her right hand, a familiar emblem got his attention. Something stirred inside him, like his thoughts telling him that the girl is someone important in the future. Now, he could not help but think that she may be part of the Vongola in the future. _It sure fits, doesn't it?_

* * *

After her morning breakfast, she wandered around the already empty halls and fingered her rings. She felt relieved as she felt the familiar patterns running around them. Suddenly, she heard a silent meow from her waist and smiled. She slipped into Japanese and whispered into it, touching the belt at the same time. "You want to come out already?" A louder reply came, agreeing entirely to the idea. She chuckled, "must have kept you in for too long." A small growl came.

She scanned left and right before darting behind the pillars, slowly leading herself to the back of the mansion. Excitement bubbled from within as she saw the wooden doors, greeting a long and dark corridor. Her grin widened as she ran through, her heart pounding hard against her ribs. When she spotted rays of light shining from the other end pouring into the alley, she stretched her arms out. She reached silver metallic gates (polished) and her hand pushed the cold metal, opening to a beautiful flower haven. She breathed in, taking in the sweet scent of the roses. Unfortunately, she forgot to close the gates.

The growling sounds have come louder and the storm guardian felt slightly irritated. "Alright! I get it!" Flames fueled the belt as she shouted, "Cambio Forma!" A familiar feline appeared and stepped on her toes almost immediately, sending the girl to grabbing her shoe while going hoping around in pain. She glared at her partner even though the latter purred and licked her affectionately. Her eyes soon softens and she lifts her hand to pat her soft head.

"I'm like a fool right, Uri?" She asked, as if hoping that the leopard can talk. Uri growled lowly, not agreeing to the statement. Her owner is a very bright girl, maybe temperamental but she is a very kind person. She helps people even if the time seemed tough. She stood her ground on what is right while making decisions. Plus, she is an awesome tactician. How can her smart pet hate her?

"I tried to look for Hime but I couldn't find her till the very end. It's been a month and I haven't heard from the Vindice. Maybe she's really dead? Ah! Why am I being so pessimistic?" She scratched her head furiously. Uri tilted her head in confusion, wondering why is her owner so frustrated today? She decided to lick Hayano's cheek, causing the latter to laugh.

"Make it stop! Hahahaha! Uri, stop! Hahahaha!" She fell on her back as the feline pressed its weight on her, pushing her down to lick the face. Hayano's face got so wet, she looked like she just got back from playing in the rain, just muckier. Uri grinned at her job, at least she had helped cheer her master up.

* * *

Apparently, G happened to walk past the garden's door and heard the soft laughing sounds coming from inside. Curious, he pushed the door open and walked in, ignoring the dripping sounds of water leaking from the poorly fixed ceiling. He reached the gates and found it unlocked. He shuts his eyes from the blinding light and walks past the gates, his movements relying on his very ears. The sound was very familiar though it always sounded sad.

_"I wonder how Decima is." _He heard. Then another sound could be heard. Is that a purring sound?

He turns to a corner and opens his eyes. Sure enough, he saw Hayano but what shocked him is the other companion. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A LEOPARD CUB? And why does it have storm flames coming out from its ears?"

Hayano snorted and answered back. "Why not? My boss has a sky lion for a pet. The rain had a sparrow and a dog. The sun had a kangaroo that he spars with daily. The Lightning had a bull while the mist had a snow owl. Lastly, the cloud had a hedgehog, or is it a porcupine? When you think about it, aren't they all illegal animals? Except the sparrow and dog of course." G stared wide eyed at her. She explained them like it was a common thing to do. The animals are common in her era though. Respect for the girl grew in the male and a spark of something unknown bloomed in him. He has a thousand questions to ask about her, he got curious of her, he wants to learn more about her.

"You... Walk out slowly with the feline and explain this to Primo. I don't want him freaking out when he sees a girl walking with a big cat that has storm flames." He said. Hayano shrugs and lifts Uri up, walking past the red head and the gate gracefully. She tightens her hug around the cat as she walked into the corridors, her steps as silent as her own partner's. G kept his distance from her, his cheeks tainted in soft pink.

* * *

Behind them, a bunch of 'freeloaders' trailed behind the two in disguise. Not really in disguise if you think about the heavy mist surrounding the few.

Daemon grumbled slightly about the use of his flames even though he has some new materials of blackmail for the loyal Right hand man. Lampo fussed slightly about the cramp space. Knuckle was saying his prayers. Asari just laughed while Giotto tried to hush them. Alaude is in his room doing his group's paper work.

All of them noticed a small change in their storm guardian as a playful suspicion grew. For once, they agreed to do something that does not benefit each other much. Something that will light a fuse in the storm guardian and something that will cause total chaos without the Skylark getting angry.

The tailing started after G walked out of his study. His face was rather downcast and pained. Initially, Giotto wanted to ask what happened when he suddenly got pulled back by four strong arms. He nearly screamed when a tight cloth covered his mouth.

"Quiet Primo. Let us watch the show." Daemon demanded. His voice was a bit jumpy and sinister while a sadistic smirk graced his lips. The blond whimpered slightly and kept quiet. They followed the man to the garden that was supposed to be a secret. Lampo spoke first. "Why is he going there? Normally, he won't even take a step in." The others just shrugged.

"Perhaps he wanted to take a break? Get some fresh air?" Asari supplied. They shrugged again. Just then, Giotto picked up scuffling sounds behind the door. He faces the others roughly and presses a finger on his lips. "SHH! They're coming!" Interested about the developing plot, they followed his instructions. The silverette appeared first before the red head came out. They cocked their eyebrows at the red head before Lampo let out a sharp shriek. Hayano reacted to the sound as she dropped Uri and whipped out a stick of dynamite. "Who's there?" Uri hissed protectively. Behind the mist, the guardians pressed their hands against the green head's mouth, forcing him to become quiet. Minutes passed and she finally walks off, the animal still trailing beside her. G seemed to pause in his steps and looked at them. A smirk appeared and they felt a chill down their spine.

Lampo finally pushed their hands off his mouth. "Did you guys see that cat?" He shrieked louder as G turned left, disappearing down the hall.

"You mean the one with Gokudera-san? That cat is cute." Asari answered.

"NOT THAT! I mean the flames! Storm flames are coming out from the ears!"

"You meant those? It's amazing to the limit don't you think?" Knuckle continued.

"Nufufu… Could she be part of the mafia?" Daemon speculated.

"Wait, she knew about the flames? I thought we're the only family that has knowledge on this!" Giotto kept silent through the discussion. Not that he is thinking about anything, his mind is currently blank. Filled with only cells and most probably blood. "What are you thinking about? Giotto? You've been silent."

"Ah? Nothing! Anyway, if you're still going to tail them, I'll be taking my leave first. I still have a lot of paperwork to do and I don't want my head to be on a silver platter by G." He walked out of the mist dome, ignoring the many protests from the youngest one about 'Don't leave me alone with insane people!'

* * *

~Time skip~

A crimson head walked into the mansion quietly. He also made an effort to be tell the maids and butlers in the house to stay quiet. It is not very common for the staff to see him sneaking into the house and it is common sight to see their masters getting pranked by him. Especially Giotto and G. Said male headed for the dining room. After all, it's dinner.

He slams his hands onto the wooden doors and pushes them open. "I'm BACK~" He could hear certain people choking on their food as he flashes his wide grin. He then opens his eyes and scanned around. Yes, the usual men and a silver haired woman, it's the usual.

Wait, a silver haired woman? He waltz over behind Hayano and taps her shoulders lightly. "Dear me, I didn't notice you here. May I know your name, Miss? You don't look Italian and I haven't seen you in this mansion before." _Blood boil…_ Hayano tried to flash her least irritated smile. "A-Ah, my name is Gokudera Hayano. Hayano Gokudera in Italian. I'm one quarter Japanese and three quarter Italian. I'm born in Italy. I'm merely a guest here but I don't know when I'll leave though." She replied as she places a bowl of milk on the floor for Uri. She has no intention in locking away her pet.

"Cozart, please take a seat and join us for dinner." Giotto recovered from choking. Cozart smiled and pulled out an empty chair, allowing the maids to serve him. "So… Why is Miss Gokudera being hosted as a guest in this wondrous mansion?" He asks as he bit into the steak placed in front of him, noting the deliciousness of the beef.

Silence~

"Why do you ask? Cozart-san? No, Cozart Primo?" Hayano asked as she wiped her lips gracefully, hiding her anger and grief. Cozart narrows his eyes at the girl. "Are you sent as a spy for the Vongola Family?"

"My whole family got massacred. I'm the last survivor, I'm a spy for myself." She replied/joked coldly. Cozart flinched in shock. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." She stood up, picking up her storm pet in the meantime. "It's okay. Well then, I shall take my leave. Thank you for the food." Everyone looked at her retreating figure quietly. Making sure that she was out of the hearing range, they closed the doors and started to speak.

"Who is she? Which family is she from? I've never heard of her name before. And how did she know my name?" Cozart started his million question queue, only to get slowed down by his friend. "First off, she was brought under our care for undefined reasons. The Vindice left her here as a favour of being her ally. Third-"

"The Vindice? What happened that allowed those cloak menmen to willingly ally with families, much less a single person?" Cozart cuts in unceremoniously. Giotto sighs and shrugged. "We don't know. Thirdly, I don't know how she knew your name or title. Next, what she said is true. Her family died, my intuition confirmed it. So try not to spout words carelessly." The red head nods, understanding the pain one has to suffer through when their family die. An image of a cat flickered in his mind. "Oh yes, one more question!"

"What's that cat? I've never seen such breeds before. Is it even possible for animals to have flames emitting from their ears?" Shrugs answered him. "Oh well, can someone usher our bored Shimon Primo to a guest room?" G spoke up, officially ending the dining scene.

* * *

Hayano stood in the middle of the private garden. The flowery smell died down together with the day and the cold wind of the night swept past her. She shivered slightly before looking up into the night sky. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Gomen... Hime-sama. No, you want me to call you Tsuna right? I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you from those Bastards. I wasn't quick enough to react." She held her tears in. Just then, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "How about letting go for a while?" She snapped her eyes open and gazed over her shoulder. She pushed him away immediately. "G! What are you doing here?"

"So it's wrong to take a walk in the garden? Ouch, I'm hurt." He mocked sarcastically. Hayano rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know, you can cry here you know. No one would be watching."

"Never. I'll never cry in front of people I don't trust." She tried to cover her eyes. "What do you mean? You've been here for a month already and you say you don't trust us?"

"If I tell you that I'm a bastard's child, what would you do?" She bites back. G kept quiet. "See? You regret knowing me. You regret accepting me here."

"Through half of my whole life, I've been rejected by my own family. The maids at the mansion spoke too loudly, spreading the news that I'm not from the boss' legal wife. Soon, it fell on my ears. I ran away at the age of eight. My tutor that taught me how to use explosives don't want to raise me because I'm too bratty despite liking females. Families that took me in due to my talent with explosives threw me out once they learnt that I'm an illegitimate child. I solve all of problems on my own. I use the funds that I received and earned to keep myself alive. Life was tough when you were pampered for the first few years of your life. One day, the world's best hitman called for my assistance. I was elated, grateful even. There's this small hope that I will be accepted by this person.

However, the one that accepted me was who he asked me to fight or test, in his opinion. She was the first friend that I've truly made. She didn't reject me despite my heritage.

But then, one day, she was killed by an enemy family along with the others. They took my family! The family that accepted me. How would you feel if those people that accept you got killed in your stead to protect you? I tried to heal one of my brothers but he pushed me away, telling me to save my flames for a better use. So here I am, conserving my flames for a better use. **Pitiful, aren't I**?" She blinked back her tears. Uri appeared from her ring and purred, comforting her owner. G clenched his fists at his sides.

"Who says that we're rejecting you?" He hissed.

"Huh?"

"Who says that we're rejecting you? Aren't you the one doing it? Pushing us away, punishing yourself. Everyone would come and go, you have no control over them. It's life, so cry. Let go for a while, idiot." He scolded her. Hayano froze in shock. Her shoulders then shook as her sobs turned louder. She collapse onto the ground with her face buried into her hands. She cried, forgetting G and ignoring the presence behind both of them.

The other guardians including Alaude, Daemon and Cozart kept quiet. "I should invite Elena here soon..." Daemon whispered in concern. Giotto just nodded before looking back at the two.

* * *

She rolled onto her back on the wet grass in the crispy morning. Light filtered her eyelids as the sound of heavy footsteps came closer to her. She tilted her head towards the source while her head throbbed. Outlines of men came into view as their conversation turned louder. _Who is there?_

"Hey look! It's a woman!" One husky voice shouted. Her intuition pounded on her head. Screaming at her, _RUN!_ She tried to get up but her limbs were like dead weights. She felt so weak like a newborn infant. However, despite her situation, she could still ask herself, _Where is she in the first place?_

"Oh? She looks like the Vongola Primo."

"Could they be related?"

"Anyways, this is a good black mail material to threaten the Vongola and make them fall." A maniacal voice laughed in a sinister way. _Vongola Primo? I'm already in the past? Then where's Jager or Bermuda or anyone else? Woah! _She felt herself lift off the ground and slung onto a bulky man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She wanted to scream but she could not gather any. Her throat felt as dry as sand and she could not do anything about it.

She opened her eyes with the remaining energy she has. All she saw was a group of silhouettes in black suits with a mad grin on their faces. Their hands gripped tightly on their metallic weapons. She widened her eyes slightly. _Not good! They are going to attack the Vongola Mansion! Damn it! Is the future really that bleak? _She thought as the last of her energy get sapped away from her.

* * *

**HI! I'm back! I noticed that this idea is not very famous but oh well! I don't know how this is gonna flow but I'm just gonna try. When I tried to write this up, I forgot a lot of things. Through all the stories that I have in progress, my style of writing may be quite evident so if you have some feedback on it, please feel free to speak up. Someone is going to make his/her debut next chapter but I don't know when I would post it. Thank you to those that reviewed, favour and followed the story. You guys are great!**

**Posted: 2/6/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast today was so much lighter. Cozart still messed around with his best buddies while Hayano laughed at the side, together with Asari and Knuckle. Lampo has also started to open up to the bi-polar attitude of the girl even though he cannot handle her when she cries. Alaude and Daemon still could not comprehend her even though the latter has a girlfriend. Speaking of his girlfriend, Daemon contacted her awhile ago and she is coming the next day, as requested by his boss.

Hayano is not all that thrilled seeing the blonde girl either. She has seen her pictures multiple number of times and Daemon did describe her quite accurately during that battle. Even the history books stated her that way. Daemon's name did make her blood boil a bit due to bad memories but after observing him here, she realised that he is not all that bad.

Right now...

Everyone is doing what they need/want to do this they are all in their own quarters.

Giotto was working hard on his paperwork, attempting to clear it all by evening to enjoy some time and G was enjoying it. He does not need to chase the (stupid) blond around town to get him to work. Although he does wonder what drove him to do so. Thus, being the 'nice' right hand man he is, he sat by his boss and helped in his work.

Just then, Giotto's intuition sprung up. He dropped his pen and slammed his hand onto the table, alarming his friend. Shocked, G nearly jumped out of his chair to check on the blond, only to see him pressing his temples. "What's wrong?" He squeezed out.

"Prepare for an attack." Giotto said as soon as the headache lightens up. G's eyes widened and was about to bring down the door when the said object slammed open with one of them subordinates tumbling in with a face as white as sheet.

Giotto quickly rushed to him, worry marring his face. "What happened, Luigi?"

"P-Primo! We're under attack! The Cerve family has surrounded our perimeters with weapons!" Luigi reported, his voice quivering under fear.

The two friends narrowed their eyes. "Thank you Luigi. We'll handle this." Giotto said with an assuring smile. Just as they were about to leave, Luigi remembered something very important. He stopped them quickly and told them. Upon hearing the news, they went out even faster.

* * *

-With Hayano-

She has wandered her way to the library, ready to dive into the sea of knowledge. The place did not change much after all though there were many new additions into the original. Her boss built in more infirmaries during her 'reign' though it was soon demolished by that family.

Speaking of them, her blood started boiling.

Knock knock! The door clicked opened and a green head popped his head through. His eyes were lazy and sleepy looking so generally, Hayano can tell that he is looking for a place to sleep. "Lampo?"

In shock, he swings the door wide open and jumped out. "H-Hayano! I didn't see you there!" He laughed nervously. Said girl chuckled, bewildering the boy. "If you're looking for a place to sleep, how about your own room?" The boy looked shock, his reflecting that her small little deduction is correct. Hayano smiled softly.

"M-my room was destroyed by Alaude and Daemon so I have no place to go now." He said as he gathered a few pillows and pushed two couches together, forming a bed. And it reminded her of that little brat back at her time.

* * *

_The oak doors creaked loudly to the huge library in the mansion. She looked up from behind her books and saw Lambo, walking in with a pencil case and a thick amount of books in his hands. "So, why are you in this library? Thought you hated them to the core." She asked the raven haired boy with a smug look on her face. Lambo kicked the floor and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _

_"I've got homework to do but Hibari-san and Pineapple head destroyed my room. Tsuna-nee is currently shouting at them for increasing her paperwork." He pouted slightly, showing his sister figure his irritation. She sighed and ruffled his hair. _

_"Gosh, what can I do about that problem?" She joked and watched the boy's face turn horrified. Hayano laughed and waved her hand, telling him that it is a joke while his horrified face went further. She scratches her head before dashing off deeper into the knowledge cavern. She snatched a few books from the shelves and hurried back, slamming the stack in front of him. "I'm sure these books can help... You?" She laughed softly when she realized that the cow-loving child has fell asleep. She played with his locks and set him in a proper sleeping position on the sofa before going on to help him sort out his notes._

* * *

Unconsciously, tears streaked down her cheeks. Lampo started to panic. "Uwah! Don't cry!" Only then, she felt hot liquid on her face. She hastily used the back of her hand and wiped off her tears. "I'm alright, I'm fine Lampo. I'm just reminiscing some memories from my family." Lampo's face reddened. She glanced at him. "Gosh, you're so similar to him. The appearance, the expressions. Even the attitude." She laughed sadly. Lampo sighed and smacked himself, lying onto the makeshift bed.

Another knock came in as soon as Lampo hits the pillow. A maid appeared and walked towards Lampo. Realising that what they are discussing has nothing to do with her, Hayano busied herself with a book she had read many times back then. That old book is her favourite. All that UMAs and space-like topics discussed inside although the robots bore her.

Before she completely absorbs herself into the book, she heard the window creak open. She sets her book down and looked to her right. Two men in black suits crawled out, sliding down on strings. Hayano crept up behind them, surprising the intruders by grabbing their collars. She dragged them into the light.

"Who sent you?" She hissed into their ears. However, the two of them showed no signs of giving in. "No answers? Then I'll kill you." To show her seriousness, she lit her fists in flames, disintegrating their collars by a bit. The flames started to lick their hairs as well. This time, they started trembling. Trembling for their lives.

"Please spare us!" One of them pleaded. Lampo turned around and saw what was happening after hearing that foreign voice. His jaw dropped, seeing a girl lifting two burly man almost effortlessly.

"Then tell me who sent you!" She said, louder. The two men shrieked and stuttered. "The Cerve family! So please, spare us!" Hayano's eyes widened in anger and shuts quickly, snapping their necks as easily as snapping a baby's neck. "D**n you people." She tossed them out again, shocking Lampo who stood rooted at the door.

"Hayano?" His eyes looked fearfully at her, afraid to receive the same treatment as those assassins.

Said girl froze for a moment. She clenched her fist and pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'll explain it to you later." She said as she ran out of the library, stunning the seaweed head.

* * *

-Outside the HQ-

The sound of clashes were heard from the huge forested area around the mansion. Many already looked battered but the other family still have many reinforcements.

Other than that, the boss has not appeared yet.

Giotto fired another blast of sky flames at his forever-increasing opponents. Someone charged at him with a knife but he knocked it out of his hand, twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him towards the others. Another person took this chance and charged behind him, trying to catch him unnoticed. Unfortunately for the attacker, Giotto's intuition warned him as he made a quick duck for it before sweeping him off the floor. Before the poor attacker knew it, his hands were cuffed as he was swung towards the heap of unconscious bodies at the side.

G is rapidly exchanging his guns and crossbow in between his attacks, catching all at vital areas. Carefully watching his back is Asari, who is trying to slash the many people in front of him. His blades had to block the knives and cut bullets if he has too.

"Damn it, why is there so many men?" G shouted in frustration.

"They must have called for reinforcements from other families. This is the Cerve family we're talking about." Asari managed as he cuts down another man. G seemed satisfied with the answer as no replies came.

Alaude is out in the forest doing checks on the booby traps that is littered everywhere. Who has deactivated the traps? How did they get it? Not that there is anyone out here to answer him. He took another circuit wire and connected it to where it belongs, reactivating his handy work. He cussed inside for dropping his guard for a moment.

Suddenly, he could hear rustling sounds and men's voices coming louder. He lifted his cuffs and throws them in that direction. Screams are heard from there as he pulls them again, dragging them to where he is. "I-It's Alaude!" One of them shrieked.

"Did you deactivate my traps?" His voice was cold and menacing, threatening them to speak the truth. They froze in fear and shook their head vigorously before they stuttered a no. However, their eyes betrayed them. "Liar," Alaude declared and pulled them along the muddy grounds, ready to interrogate them.

"Oh come on! How many people did you bring along to defeat our tiny mansion?" One can hear Cozart complain loudly from the sea of men. He has not left the place yet due to his increasing curiosity of the girl the Vindice asked the Vongola to take care of. He used his flames and created black holes, sucking them to a distance before disappearing, dropping the unconscious men onto a new mountain of men.

Everyone was working hand in hand to defeat the men and they started to dwindle down. Only by a bit. Knuckle was kept busy healing their own men's injuries so he did not join the fight.

"Stop harming my men or I'll kill her!" The boss finally appeared. Just as Luigi said, they were holding a female hostage. They held the girl by the neck, not so tightly as to kill her. She opened her eyes weakly and looked around her. They widened when they saw her ancestor.

Giotto was shocked by the girl. She looked like a female version of him. He then looked at his friends and saw the same reaction.

"Did you knock someone up?" G asked jokingly.

"The heck? No!"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak. "Le...t me... Go!" A small spark of orange flames licked his hand but the boss did not loosen his grip. Instead, it got tighter than before. The girl choked as she tried weakly to pry those fingers off. Giotto could not do anything as he froze, fearing that the man would kill her.

Just then, the giant mahogany doors swing open. Two figures appeared, causing their eyes to widen more. Hayano stood there, her feet rooted to the ground. Lampo, who stood close to her, felt the temperature rise around him.

She saw the lady in the filthy man's grip. Her blood boiled. Uri came out and her flames went ablaze. She shouted, not caring those listening to her. "Cambio Forma, Vongola Gear Version X!"

Lampo stood shock behind her. "Vongola?!"

Explosives surrounded her and she had a lighter between her lips. Skeletal like shields floated within the premises and Uri quipped herself with more gears than before. "Atashi no Hime! Hanase!" Flames went ablaze around her, forming a protective barrier that burnt anything in her path. The burly man gulped but he did not let the girl go. "You don't scare me, girl. However, you can join-" Hayano did not allow him to finish his words as she punched his gut with brute force. Blood splattered on the grounds, just beside the unconscious brunette.

"I said to let go of princess, didn't I?" She shouted in anger at the Cerve boss, the flames perimeters expanding, causing those enemies around her to scream in agony. The man was about to grab her when he was plummet on the head, kissing the floor instantly. Within a split second, the man was off the floor and against a nearly broken tree. The Vongola watching this whistled in awe -I mean, shock.

In fury, Hayano lit up all her flames and set up a flurry of flames around the area. She screamed a war cry and all those colourful flames changed to red ones, destroying everything. All the men were obliterated by the burning heat. Her fury remained as she glared at the man. "You know? You should just die." She laughed. G raised his eyebrow at the change of attitude.

"You killed my family, my friends, my loved ones and now you're going to kill what the future needs." The man continued to scream for help, fear swallowing him just by looking into her eyes. At another end, her princess looked at her with soft eyes. "Hayano..."

"Right here, right now, I'll do the same to you. An eye for an eye, you'll pay with your life." She mixed her storm flames with the green and purple ones, pointing it at the man. "Just die." The flames pierced through the man's chest and into the heart, causing the man to die immediately. As if like a ticking bomb, Hayano lets out a final huff and the man explodes, blood splattering within the one meter range around him. Those that survived ran immediately, shouting all sorts of words at the girl. "MONSTER!"

Hayano removes her gear and walks over to the brunette, picking her up, bridal-style. "Hime, I'm sorry that you have to see this." She whispers.

"Don't worry, you've done well." Hime said, her voice drifting as she dozed off. Hayano chuckled at her antics as she finally stood in front of the first generation. Silently, she hands the blond the lady in her hands and bows. "I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" G asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Gokudera Hayano, storm guardian of the-" Fatique overwhelmed her as her eyes closed, her body falling forward. G, the closest to her at the moment, caught her in the nick of time. "Oi!" Her valuables fell out of her pockets, revealing a ring with clams littered around as designs. G widened his eyes and cross looked at the rings (his and hers). _What's__going__on__?_

Knuckle quickly placed his fingers against her neck and he heaved a sigh of relief. "She's fine, she just exhausted herself."

"Bring Hayano to her room, I'll bring her to the infirmary." Giotto ordered as he made his move first, followed by his guardians behind him.

* * *

**No guarantee of the next update date. Please wait patiently! I have many other works as well, both on FFN and Wattpad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pinkish red head watched silently as the silverette's chest heaved up and down. He just crossed his arms and legs, not bothering to smoke.

He shifts the girl's hair away from her face, allowing him to see the full beauty of her face. She looked peaceful and happy at the same time but her face reflected anger and frustration at the same time.

He fingers the ring that the girl dropped at the end of the fight. _Gokudera __Hayano__, __storm __guardian __of __the __Vongola __Decima__. _He completed the sentence on his own, recalling the time she mumbled in her sleep. It made sense actually, how she knew Cozart and them without any introduction, how she had her cat out of the box. Everything pointed to the future. How long into the future is just a small mystery that could be solved easily.

Just then, a soft groan broke his train of thoughts. He snapped his head towards the girl and saw her eyes flutter open. "Ugh."

"You better?"

"Still a bit dizzy." She commented as she clutched her head. Suddenly, she recalled the scenes that just happened and, "Hime!" She tried to pushing herself off the bed but G pushed her back down.

"Oi, you're still weak!"

"My health is nothing compared to Hime-sama's." She bites back. Taken aback, he sinks into the couch, watching Hayano trying to sit back up uncomfortably.

Hayano grabbed onto the bed sheets force extra aid. Mustering as much strength as she could, she tries to push herself into a sitting position. Pain suddenly shot up her back as she dropped back onto the bed. She slams her fist silently onto the wooden bed frame, cussing under her breath in any language she knew. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She felt so useless. "Damn it all!"

G sighs and walks over, ignoring all the cussing from her. Wordlessly, he lifts her off her bed, earning a whack on his head and a loud accusation of "pervert!" He glared at her, only to see her flushed face.

Cute.

G gasped inside. _What is he thinking? Did he just found her cute? No way!_ He starts slapping himself inwardly until a harder one came. "What was that for?"

"You were slapping yourself so I decided to aid you to stop it." Hayano smiled before giggling at his stunned face. G looked away in embarrassment and walked on to Hayano's destination.

When they arrived at the infirmary, everyone gasped at the sight. The furious storm of Primo is carrying the raging one. Their mouths were gaping like gold fishes but there was a new face amongst them, holding onto her princess' hand. Hayano struggled out of the red head's arms although the latter willingly let her down and walked clumsily towards the bed. The gentlemen's arms were stretched out each time she stumbled.

_They cared..._

When she did reach the bed, she gently grasp Tsuna's hands. "Oi, Hime... Wake up..." When the brunette did not reply her, she simply rests her head on the bed, playing around with the long brown locks of her boss.

Elena, who could sort of understand the girl's feelings, stood up from her chair and started pushing her boyfriend out first. She then faces the others. "Give them some space, you knuckleheads."

"Eh?"

As soon as all of them cleared out of the room, a black portal opened and the Vindice appeared. Hayano could not see their expressions but when their heads were hung slightly lower, she could tell they were guilty.

"Why was she captured?" She hissed slightly, looking at that slowly healing strangle marks around Tsuna's neck.

"My apologies for being careless." Jager said, bowing lower than he should. Her fists clenched and unclenched. "What went wrong during the transport?"

"There was a sudden turbulence thus we dropped her midway. We are really sorry." Bermuda explained. Hayano could rage right now, destroy everything in the room if not for Decima. "Please don't let this happen again. So why are you here?"

Bermuda took out two rings from her cape. "Your Vongola Rings won't work in this period of time if you have noticed." Hayano nodded her head in agreement. She did try lighting her ring but only the other rings could light up, not the Vongola one. She ends up setting her finger tips in flames, something not all that foreign to her. She was given gloves in case it happens.

"So we're here to pass you these. It's not the same as the Vongola rings but they have almost the same amount of power. Also, we've destroyed all Vongola blood in both of you, just to be safe." Bermuda continued informing them. The silverette merely nodded her head. She reached out and took the rings in gratitude, not questioning where the rings came from.

The Vindice left as soon as the door was knocked. A nervous green head peeped in. "Hayano, we've brought you food."

* * *

Timeskip

Hayano played with Uri in her quarters, feeding it flames and tickling it over and over again. The light purring sound, which is slightly irritated as well, increased as the time went by. After she stops, Uri pounds onto her and starts her spree of fun.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Hayano-sama!"

"Come in!" A small petite girl with dark blue hair (imagine Wendy from Fairytail), who is is the personal maid for the silverette entered the room. "What do you need, Amelia?" The little girl fidgeted. "Ano... Tsunahime-sama woke up."

Hayano wasted no time and dashes past Amelia, blowing up a minor storm of dust behind as she scooted down to the infirmary. As soon as the sign for the room appear, she slows down to a halt neatly outside the door, barely panting. Impatiently, she pushed down the two irritating doors and a resounding thud was heard. "Hi-!" Two pairs of near-identical eyes looked at her.

"Ah/Oh, Hayano!" They said at the same time. The male had a plate of strawberry cake in his palm while the girl had cream at the corner of her lips. The brunette smiled gently at her, just like how she will do in the past when she comes back from a mission. It is the cake that held her in place. The silverette sighed and pointed to the door, her eyes set glaring at the blond boss. _That brainless blond. _She thought in her mind, not caring about respecting him. She stomped over to the blond and snatches away his cake, much to his dismay.

"My cake!"

Hayano's motherly mode was switched on. "To think you'll feed a cake to a patient, how thoughtful of you, Giotto. However, now is not the time to overdose her with sugar before any proper meal she ate! Do you understand your place?" Her volume increased gradually with every single word that spelled out of her lips. At last, she said. "Have you got no shame?!"

At that moment, the door banged open, revealing G and Asari with weapons in their hands. "What happened?" They asked as they swept through the room. Giotto and Tsunahime nervously pointed at the fuming lady, who has apparently burned away the cake or fed it to her cat. Either way, the cake is gone.

"Oh, the lady is awake." Asari mentions as soon as his eyes caught her up. He smiled at her and waves, glad to see her awake. The brunette ducks her head but waves meekly.

"You're awake as well, huh?" G asked the silverette, watching her stomp to the bookshelf which was located nearby. His face flushed slightly red at her pout. _Cute__. _Just as he recalled what he just thought up, his blush went deeper. _Why __did __I __think __of __that__?_

At the side, Tsunahime noticed the facial expressions change many times within a minute and found it amusing. Even though she has slept for almost a week, as claimed by her ancestor, her mind is extremely clear. Playfully, she shut and eye and glanced at the red head. "Say, knowing that you're a very capable right-hand man, you'll know how I got your name so... I'll get straight to the point." G looked at her as if she grew another head. His hands turned clammy when he saw her smirk. "G, Do you like Her?"

Giotto blinked at the question, as well as Asari. G's face was tomato red by now. "N-no! Not at all. What made you have that idea?" Tsunahime's smirk deepened because she understood his embarrassment. Many males who wanted her hand for marriage also had the same face, which slipped off as soon as she rejected them. She removed the blankets that covered her feet and swings them to the side of the bed. Giotto stood up from his place quickly, scooping her up despite her startlement. "Kya!"

Upon hearing that shriek, Hayano shouted at Giotto. "Put my princess down!"

"Relax, Hayano. He caught me by surprise after all. Relax." Tsunahime said and signals to Giotto to put her down. When her feet touched the cold floor, she shivered slightly but composed herself quickly. With her support holding her hand, she walks over to her best friend and smiled wider.

"Good for you, right?"

"Huh?"

In the mean time, all the males in the room were staring blankly at the two ladies, puzzled by their exchange.

* * *

Cozart left soon after, with some sort of smile or disappointment on his face. He even made a promise to "come back for the ladies." Of course, he laughed it off as a joke as soon as he saw Hayano approaching with a burning red flame. Now, the building is left with its staff and its owners. It was also much livelier than before.

Tsunahime called out a certain red head into the gardens, forbidding her ancestor from following them in the meantime. Hayano wanted to slip away, knowing the brunette's full intention in calling him, so Tsunahime let her off into the library where she could not stand the floating dust.

"What is it that you want, Tsunahime?" G asked and sipped his cup of coffee. He nervously stared up at her, ready to spit out the warm liquid whenever called for. If it was Elena, he would definitely be played into one of her mind games. However, if it is the brunette called him out, it must be...

"When are you going to make your move on my dear friend?" Her eyes glittered in anticipation. Knew it! He faced the opposite direction of the girl and spits his coffee dramatically, staining the grass below in brown, like it was dipped in iodine. The brunette was more outgoing compared to the silver head so her constant teasing was quite a common sight. Giotto joins in sometimes, noticing the subtle difference in attitude of him.

However, he did notice the increasing closeness between the two messy heads. He wanted to move them to the next level but the thought of their blood prevented him from doing so. Hayano's small hint gave him the clue to how they were related. "I can't ask her." _There __is __no __way __I __am __going __to __date __my __descendant__. __It's__wrong__!_

However, Tsunahime seemed to undersunderstand what was running through his brain as she took a deep breath. "For the record, she is not your descendant." G looked at her incredulously. "But because of some careless mistakes our scientist made, a vial of your blood, courtesy of someone, was injected into her." She rolled her eyes, recalling that moment when Verde used Hayano for an experiment due to how "similar" she is to the first storm. Tsunahime groaned slightly. The man widen his eyes in horror as the words sink in.

"To ease your worries a little, let me tell you what I heard Bermuda tell her." She motioned him closer and he comply. When he enters the whispering range, a small smile tugged on her lips.

_"__They've __destroyed __all __the __Vongola __blood __in __both __of __us__.__"_

* * *

What Tsunahime said lingered in his mind every time he thought about the girl he liked. He still do not know when she knew about the small, yet blooming crush on the silver head.

Slowly, he made his way to the garden where he caught her with the feline. Something drew him there, almost enchanting. It was like something was calling him as he stepped into the dark corridor. Melodious laughter could be heard from the far end and a smile graced his lips.

He straighten his back and took a deep breath. His ears perked up and his pace increased, his hands sweating from excitement. His heart felt so light and fluttery as he shield his eyes from the blinding light, reaching the end of the corridor, greeting the beautiful girl in the secret garden.

Hayano paused her fun and looked at the new intruder. Her face flushed for a moment but it was quickly covered with a quirk of her eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

G inched his way slowly towards her, ignoring the growling sound coming from the leopard. He kept his face as straight as possible, trying to to frighten her away. However, his eyes spoke some volume of something Hayano cannot comprehend.

"I have something to tell you." His eyes turned soft but his heart continued to race. Hayano gulped and waited for his words. It was as if she knew what he was about to say.

"**I like you, Hayano Gokudera.**"

* * *

**A/N: HI! I'M BACK! I am indeed on semi-hiatus so all my story updates would slow down. However, I am still writing (Never stop writing!) so please be patient. The next update may take forever or come in two months time. Pray hard!**

**To all my readers, I'm sorry for taking so long but please don't shoot me! My schedule is rather pack! Cielo the home tutor would be coming back real soon with not so regular updates while RITF is ending in less than ten chapters time (Nine, maybe. Excluding Specials)! I aim to end the latter by this year and the former by 2017 (this is because next year is my busy year) so please wait for me! I love you guys and your endless support for my work!**

**Publish: 16/08/2015 (dd/mm/yyyy)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I like you, Hayano Gokudera." He said coolly but inside, his heart was pounding so fast he thought he could die. He felt as if he could no longer face her as he turned he tomato red face away from her. His fingers were trembling, fearing her answer.

Hayano stared at him. All her brain functions used to think stopped. She could not believe her ears. Did she just hear something that would never come out of his mouth? No way, but she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She looked left and right nervously, hoping no one saw this nor heard this. _This is too embarrassing!_

Getting no answers from her, G sighed in disappointment and his tremors stopped. He faced the clouds and took a deep breath in. "You don't have to return my feelings. I guess it would never happen between us." He finished and began to walk when he was stopped by a tight grip on his clothes. Startled, he turned around and faced the blushing silver head.

"H-hey... Do you still need anything?" A trickle of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He is extremely nervous and was sure she felt it as well.

Her head hung low, as if the floor became a very interesting object to see. Her voice trembled slightly. "Just, what is love? What is the feeling of liking somebody?" She started, beginning her endless rant of different theories around the same thing. "I don't know why but I've felt this before. For someone I held dear that was killed right in front of my eyes. Was it for him, or was it for my family? Was it puppy love, something temporary or familial love, a feeling for my family." G could not believe a thing he was hearing. This girl is just too theory based!

"I can feel my chest tightening, my heart pounding fiercely against my chest whenever I hear your name. I don't feel like grabbing your hand because it is so sweaty, it may just lose its grip. I think I'm getting a fever because my forehead is really hot, my face is very red. Is this a simple crush or a heavy one that will make me kill anyone in my way? What exactly is love? This giddy feeling that is pounding in my head? I feel light, very light, like I'm floating when I heard those words. G, what am I feeling-" her words were cut off when G lifted her chin up and kissed her. Startled, her shoulders jerked up but she did not push him away, accepting the it rather awkwardly.

"Stop squabbling and look at me." The man said, cupping her cheeks, directing her eyes at him. That stormy pair of red eyes that sparked attraction. Her breath hitched as she looked at him. "I don't care about your past. Neither should you."

Hayano felt anger that moment. _Is he asking her to forget everything that happened before? _She tightens her grip on his shirt."But it is what that shapes us!"

"I know! But you should also step forward and look towards the future. The past is already over. Look ahead!" He grips her shoulders and shook her lightly, hoping to knock some sense into her. He knows the feeling of losing a family , he did lose his after all. But because he looked forward, tried to survive independently, he met Giotto and the others and now, he had a new mix-up family to care about.

Putting their forehead together, he stared intently at her eyes, as if her eyes reflect everything. "Look here, Hayano. You have your princess here, going through the same thing as you. She lost everything, just like you. Heck, she almost lost her life if she wasn't saved by Vindice-"

"How?! How did you know about her getting saved by the Vindice?!" Hayano created a sudden outburst. She did not tell anybody about the fact that Vindice saved them. She did not even utter a word about them! G scratched his chin and chuckled apologetically. "Sorry, Giotto's intuition cleaned up everything." He was a bit shocked when the other cussed in French as soon as she heard it. "Anyway, now that you have each other, shouldn't you start moving on? Tsunahime seemed to be doing it fine."

Hayano grimaced at the fact. It is true, she has been really close to the first generation as soon as she had recovered. Of course, they did spend most of their quality time together in the garden but other than that, she has finished crying over her dead comrades, planting a foot forward. Tsunahime could no longer shed anymore tears, like her well of tears had dried up. Hayano could see it. She could see that bravery of her princess yet she is still bounded to the past.

The silver head quickly blinks her tears away and moves away from the male's grip. "Thank you, G." Without saying another word, she picks up her leopard and turns her back against him. G widens his eyes and grinned, laughing in joy softly while watching her disappearing figure.

After all, she gave him a soft smile and formed a heart with her fingers before leaving.

* * *

Tsunahime was going to get reintroduced into the mansion because none of them really knew her. Thus, she was dressed in a baby blue dress that reached her knees, translucent flowing sleeves that were loose around her arm. Her hair was tied up with an orange ribbon as a final touch. All in all, she nearly gave a certain blond nosebleed. Everyone was gathered in the living room, staff and servants included with everyone in the upper echelon. Tsunahime started to fidget under everyone's gaze while Hayano giggled about her princess' habit.

_Everyone in the tenth generation were like this from the very start. Under pressure or not. That Baseball-idiot laughs a lot and forgets to introduce himself. That Pineapple girl's volume goes really low, barely audible. __Lambo__ starts wailing like a mad cow, hoping someone would cover him. __Lawn-head__ begins street __work-outs__ as soon as he leaves the spotlight. That Pineapple head will let out his creepy laughter and his illusions start breaking apart, thus his escape normally failed. That __discipline-freak__ will start attacking princess and pushing all the blame on her. Her? She would start speaking loudly and then running off. _She chuckles in memory.

"A-Ano... My name is Sawada Tsunahime -I mean, Tsunahime Sawada! P-Please guide me well!" She exclaimed, her face reddened like a tomato. Her small actions became more noticeable, causing her ancestor to laugh. Giotto starts to give a brief introduction about her but Hayano noticed something different about his tone. It was lighter, livelier and happier. It was also filled with a small tinge of admiration and... is that love she hears?

"Well then, I hope we'll all get along!" Giotto finishes his grand speech with a sweet smile. Everyone swarmed towards her, patting her shoulders and welcoming her with wide smiles and open arms. Tsunahime smiled shyly, answering everyone to the best that she can. Just as the crowd clears, a blond lady steps forward and a familiar looking boy in tow. His figure was fidgeting, attempting to escape but due to his mother's iron grasp, he failed. His jet black hair, piercing eyes and never-ending scowl on his face.

_Ricardo/__Secondo__!_

The brunette seemed to notice as well because fear was written in her eyes. She did not openly express it but it was evident however, the males did not seem to notice. By the looks of it, the lady could be a relative of that idiotic blond and she has brought Secondo along for visiting. However, there seemed to be a deeper meaning behind those fierce eyes the lady held.

"Good day, Giotto."

Said male seemed to have froze in surprise. "Ah! Hello, Miranda, Sis! What brings you here?" He greeted awkwardly. Miranda huffs, her hands on her hips. The others seemed to have caught on, moving away from the four. G gently wraps his arm around Hayano's, moving the two of them into the safety zone. She glares at him but softens when she saw his amused face so she decides to look forward too.

"You mean I can't visit my little brother? Shame. And I brought your favourite cake from the bakery you liked. Now, I'll bring it to your office, savour all that luscious strawberry glazed with clear jelly, lick up all that cream. Finish off all those flakes of chocolate slowly. In front of you, on your tea table with a satisfied smile." She tempted him, licking her own lips.

With all that swarming his mind, his eyes started sparkling. All that mention of cake sent him into space literally. "Then give me the cake and you can go already." He stretched out his hand and made a beckoning movement. However, his sister seemed to be hell bent on torturing him because she shook her head and stuck out her tongue. Like a kid.

Tsunahime, who is stuck in the middle like Ricardo, started laughing nervously as she glanced left and right for somewhere to crawl to. Suddenly, she felt a pull on her sleeve. She tilted her head and faced the source. Not long after, the two of them were munching on snacks while watching the two siblings fight like kids.

"The cake please?"

"No. Until you hear me out."

"I would have to decline. Whatever comes out of your mouth are mushy words. Eww..."

"H-how could you? Who was the one there for you whenever rabid ladies chase you?"

As far as she knows, this chit-chat would go on for how long. Perks of coming from the future, especially when you have access to a special library.

Tsunahime groaned in frustration, scaring the poor folk standing beside her. She stood up, startling everyone else. Their eyes set on her, watching her every move. Her flaming fists were brought down on both of their heads, adding more damage than usual. They both crouched down, their palms shooting up to the crown of their heads immediately to soothe the pain. Their watery eyes looked up at the culprit, their lips quivering. Tsunahime rolled her eyes at them, making the two flinch.

The others watched in amusement, breaking into fits of giggles at the hilarious faces. Hayano broke into a smile, watching her princess enter what they usually dubbed as boss mode. G glanced at her expression, smiling a bit. _She's definitely beautiful when she smiles, _he thought.

The two blonds now kneeled on the floor, their heads looking down in shame while a certain brunette loomed over them authoritatively. "Now," she said as she followed them, on the floor. "Introduce yourselves to me again, please. I would really like to know my family properly." She smiled cheerfully.

_Huh? _Everyone thought as soon as she said that. And then their faces burnt red. _WHAT?!_ All except a certain pair and said girl. Giotto bit his lips in nervousness as he glanced at his sister, who seemed to be angry right now.

"You had a wedding already and I wasn't invited? Giotto di Vongola, you are so-"

Realising that everyone had misjudged her words, Tsunahime immediately stood between them, her face equally flustered. "Ah! No no no, that was not what I meant!"

Now inquisitive eyes looked at her, except the usual who knew.

Tsunahime twirled her hair as she thought of the right words to use. Not too vague and not too clear. However, it seems like in this case, she had to be blunt. She sent a pleading look at her dear friend, only to receive a playful bid of good luck.

Clinging onto the edge of her skirt, she began to explain. "I have the blood of Vongola, but the Vindice had erased them so... I'm partly Italian due to this. One tenth maybe?" Voices of understanding resounded through the room as the two spiky haired young adults sighed in relief.

However, the older blond had other plans in mind, as she watched them interact with each other.

To her, it was signs of love, blooming quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Timeskip \- about one year already

"Hayano-chan~ How long have you and G been together?" Elena pestered. Said girl looked at her boss with pleading eyes, asking for the brunette to save her. However, Tsuna simply giggled and smiled at her before sipping the cup of green tea in front of her.

Both of the Vongola ladies of the tenth generation has been living in the past for a year already and they have adapted to living there. Life was at first tough but once they got the hang of it, it was rather fine. At first when they went out to the streets, people gave them weird glances, thinking whether they were distant relatives of G and Giotto or an illegal child of theirs. One of them even asked, "are you a mistake by the young masters of the Vongola?" Of course, Hayano would have punched the person if not for Tsuna pulling her back, giving the poor man a proper reply. "We simply looked like them, nothing of such sort."

During the period, G suddenly announced to the whole table that both of them were together, surprising even his girlfriend. Tsuna and Elena could still remember clearly how the silver head's blood went rushing to her ears and how she just ran out of the dinning room, red. If Hayano still denies being together with G, just look at her ears.

The negotiations between Miranda and Giotto about the future of his famiglia was also successful one way or another. They managed to ally Miranda's famiglia with theirs while learning a bit more about Tsuna. Giotto was reluctant at first but soon gave in due to Tsuna, who somehow managed to convince that blockhead into accepting Ricardo. Her eyes were filled with wise advice and knowledge while persuading Giotto. Maybe to preserve the future or hopes of giving the second boss a second chance.

Cozart... Nevermind. They probably did not want anything to do with him and his pranks. All Hayano could say about him is: Childish.

Hayano bit her lips and stared at her clenched fists. Elena's presence was really pressurizing; her eyes were squinted but sparkling with anticipation. A drop of sweat rolled down Hayano's forehead and she tries to divert their attention somewhere else. Her eyes roamed the area, dodging Elena's question.

Elena pouted and huffed. "Mou! I'm going to get my answer from you my way!" The two women stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the older one. Her hands were up and her fingers were twitching. Hayano paled immediately, knowing what she was about to do. "W-wait a mi-"

Elena caught her waist and started tickling her. She fell backwards, prying Elena off while trying to control her laughter. Suddenly, the mischievous hands slipped off as she was yanked upwards gently. She then hears a familiar click of the tongue. "Thank you, G."

"Tch. I really don't understand you ladies after all. You girls are too loud!" G chided and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tsuna merely giggled but understood what he was trying to say. She quickly dismissed herself and took Elena along; promising the other that she would make her favourite sweets and pastries. Hayano rolled her eyes and glared at him while he stared back in confusion. "So, why are you here?"

G kept quiet, thinking of reasons but nothing seem to pop up. He rests his chin on top of her head and hugged her tighter; much to her displeasure. "I need a reason to see you? That's mean." He quickly lets go as soon as Hayano starts swatting him away like flies. He lets out a hearty laughter before restraining her arms all over again. "It's dinner, by the way."

Who knew that happy days were about to end once more. For Gokudera Hayano and Sawada Tsunahime.

* * *

Timeskip

One day, Tsuna and Giotto's intuition rang. _Infiltrator_, it says. Tsuna's head began to throb, warning about something bigger than an infiltrator. Someone is coming, to kill -no, annihilate the Vongola. They have a traitor from within. Giotto sensed her distress and was starting to feel wary. From experiences, he knew that her intuition was stronger than his despite her Vongola blood gone. "Tsuna... Are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to answer "fine". However, she closed them again, knowing that the other would be able to see through her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second before shaking her head, painfully looking up. "I'm afraid not, Giotto-kun." She could see his orange orbs widen in fear, like he was anticipating a horrible answer. She spelled out the horrid fact she caught.

"We have a traitor inside. We'll be attacked in- Guh!" The intensity of the pain struck her hard. Maybe she did not train for too long or something, she fainted almost immediately. Natsu suddenly popped out of her ring and purred for his owner. Giotto's eyes widened further. His hands grabbed her shoulders immediately and shook her. "Oi oi, Tsuna! Sawada Tsunahime!"

Not knowing what to do, he picked her up and placed her on his bed. He glanced left and right, biting his fingers. She was about to say something important, only for her intuition to knock her unconscious. _Knuckle! I'll go get Knuckle!_ He thought and was about to reach the door when Cozart suddenly came running in, panting. "Cozart! Why did you run here?"

"Hayano-chan, Hayano-chan... She got ambushed at the garden earlier, she's lucky her injuries weren't so bad 'cause of her feline partner."

"What about G?"

"You recently sent him on a mission to Asari's homeland!" Just then, Cozart's eyes shifted to Giotto's bed and saw the unconscious brunette. He began to think dirty. "Giotto, what were you doing with Hime?" His eyebrows wiggled as he smirked. Giotto sighed at his friend's reaction and smacked his forehead. "Not what you're thinking of, for sure. KNUCKLE!"

As he was about to slouch on one of the comfortable chairs in Primo's room, he heard murmuring sound from Tsuna's direction. He shot up from where he is and dashed to her, his ears leaning near her. Tsuna's hands then pressed against her temples and tears flowed. "No... Don't die..." Cozart reached for a piece of paper and began to jot down whatever Tsuna mumbled. (Like a stalker) "Hayano, behind you... Elena-san, don't go... Pierrot bastards..."

The door burst open and in came the whole big group of sky flames users, except Asari and G. The priest looked left and right before turning to the one that brought him in while the others took their seats in the room. Giotto pointed over to where his "descendant" is for Knuckle to check. Daemon, in the meantime, lead the boss over to the seats with illusions. "So, Giotto, what is going on?" He proceeded to embrace his girlfriend as his assurance.

"My intuition says that we have an intruder- Hold on Alaude! Let me finish first!" Giotto glared at the latter, forcing him back onto the chair wordlessly. The blond huffed and looked back at the group. "As I was saying-"

"Giotto! She's up!"

That shut him up in a flash. He shoved the healer aside and chanted her name while hugging her, as of she will disappear next. Tsuna, however, could not wait to get out of his bone crushing hug. Giotto then lets go and starts questioning her well-being.

"I said I'm fine, grandpa. Just that... Cozart-san, I'm sure you've written down most of what I've accidentally mouthed out." She smirks, telling said man that she knew he was eavesdropping. He froze before nervously laughing away as he received the end of his buddy's glare.

Tsuna shook the extra weight off as she moves towards the others. "I would like to elaborate what I caught wind of with my intuition." She stretches her hand out and pointed towards the comfortable couches for the two gentlemen still standing. She also noticed Daemon about to usher Elena out and she cuts in. "I would like Elena to stay as well. It would be better if she knows what is going on. I don't want any unnecessary deaths on my plate."

Suddenly, the door creaks open. "Hime..."

"Just in time, milady. I'm about to start a strategic meeting." Hayano hummed and took any available places.

"I'll take from where my dear many greats grandfather was about to begin." Her eyes flashed orange and a sky flame lit on her head, showing her seriousness. "We have been infiltrated by an opposing family. A spy in other words." She looked at Hayano. "That's why you were attacked."

"They're aware that we're here thus know that we're both a threat. So, they chose to 'eliminate' Hayano first but failed." She was replied with wide eyes but stayed where they were. The attacker would have fled by now. Hayano grimaced in memory. _And the next target would be Hime._

Before Tsuna could continue, Giotto spoke up instead. "I would like Alaude to go get information right away. Someone please get the two overseas to return in two days?"

"One more thing, Giotto."

"Never reduce your men." Tsuna warned and glanced at Daemon for a second. Said male cocked and eyebrow before chuckling. "As for why Elena is here, that would be because I fear for the future. I definitely don't want what happened tenth generations later." Hayano and Tsuna winced at a memory. Daemon did attack the Vongola for revenge to "avenge" Elena. Daemon smiled at the arrangement- Not that they were going to mention that.

For the next few hours, everyone skipped their lunch and dinner to attend the meeting and it was productive. While the servants in the house worried for them... "So you know what to do from tomorrow on. No one -And I mean, NO ONE!" Tsuna glares at a certain blond and continued, "is to leave the premises of this mansion. We'll wait for their next ambush."

Seems like the servants have more to worry for the next few days.

Everyone nodded their heads and chose to remain discreet from then on. They still managed to get pass their daily lives. When G and Asari returned, Hayano kindly relayed everything to them. At first, they were devastated but they complied. However, something still lingered at the back of the strategist's mind. It would depend on her to change it or leave it because...

_It_ _only takes only one step to change the future._

* * *

**Too OOC... Gosh. Feedback please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly, the coming days were unusually peaceful. There were no attacks, no ambushes and nothing that caught their attention. This, instead, made them more wary.

The misfit family became more vigilant, sharpening their skills whenever they had the time. The training room was always occupied, but the one who used it the most were the pair of storm flame users. The skies had no time, using it to complete all the paperwork needed. The mist was busy flirting with his girlfriend. The rain and the cloud were doing their own training and the lightning simply slept through the day. However, they remained alert for anything.

Just for today, the two from the future gathered in the training room and no one was to disturb them. With their weapons all out, they began training while discussing.

"Why do you think they have ceased their attacks?" Hayano asked as she fired an attack from Uri. Just then, a ball of flames flew in her direction. She dodged slightly to the right, the flame grazing the tip of her ponytail. She glared at Tsuna, just before another attack came in her way.

"I don't know? My intuition isn't tingling like that day. But I would prefer to keep my senses sharp." The latter replied before smiling, in time to dodge a fury barrage of red coloured blasts.

Just then, her hands dropped to her sides and she stopped her attacks. Finding it weird, Hayano followed and neared her. "But then, I have a bad feeling about this peacefulness. It feels like it is 'calm before the storm'. What if, they are already scouting around the area, preparing an attack? It feels like something is blocking my head."

Unknown to them both, all the men had gathered outside, their eyes glaring at the nearby trees surrounding the mansion. Their presence was masked by mist flames while the cloud surrounded the forest perimeters with his men.

"Do you think the girls noticed?" G turned to ask Giotto. The blond boss nodded his head, his expression certain of his answer. The red head kept silent for a while before resuming to spying.

Recently, Giotto snuck into Tsuna's room at night, his finger alit in a beautiful orange flame. Daemon covered his presence with flames, uncertain about the man's decision.

Flashback

_"__Giotto, do you think doing this would protect her? She would need her intuition when she meet an enemy."_

_Said man stopped moving and stared at him. He does not want the girl to fight, so she won't get hurt. He still wants to wake up and see her smile, not meet an empty desk with her name engraved on it. "Then I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. I'll make sure she lives." His hand hovered near her head, ready to block her intuition._

_Daemon watched silently before chuckling. "You're hesitating."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to. Look, I think I know why you're doing this." He said and cut the argument short. Giotto was dumbstruck at his sentence, his mouth agape. Daemon laughed at his expression. _How can his boss be so dense to his feelings?

_"You don't know whether to block it or not. You want her to be safe by keeping her inside but she's as stubborn as a block of wood. Yet, because there may be people out there to kidnap her, you want her to keep her ability." Daemon then grinned, making Giotto shiver slightly under his gaze._

_Just then, an idea bulb switched on in the __melon-head's__ mind. "Why not, confess that you like her?" He said smugly, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously._

_Unintentionally, __Giotto's__ hand touched __Tsuna's__ head abruptly due to shock. His will channelled through and his original intention happened._ _They both shrieked mentally and the other felt slightly guilty. The other half of him was amused. "Sorry Primo!"_

_Being someone who does not hold his anger for long, Giotto sighed and forgave him. No wonder Daemon betrayed him, according to the Future textbooks. "It's fine. I don't want her to be on the battle field anyway. You've just helped me decide faster. Thank you. Gather the others tomorrow an hour before midnight, we have information about the enemy."_

End of flashback

"I've blocked her intuition but I don't know how long are we going to be able to hide from them. The effects would wear off after a period of time but I don't know when. It's been a week but the effect hadn't disappeared so I figure it'll take awhile." Giotto explained. Everyone, except Daemon and Alaude blinked. They are all puzzled as to why he would do that. It does lower her defenses. Despite of that fact, they did not question his actions.

Alaude's eyes then caught sight of movements on the nearby trees. Composedly, his icy blue eyes stared at his boss. "Hn. They're here." They readied their weapons, waiting for his signal.

-KHR-

An albino paced up and down, impatient for results. However, the smile on his face never wavered, plastered there like something good had already happened. Just then, a male dressed in black entered, swiftly bowing to him. He turned around, covering his smile with a straight expression. "Nono, the troupes are going in."

"Ah, I see. That's great, Pablo. Now, let's get those pesky little guardians and overtake Vongola. Yes?" "Nono" smiled sinisterly, scaring "Pablo". Making another quick bow, he excused himself.

"Nono" paced about, excitement turning him giddy. He rubbed his hands together in glee before flipping his head towards a silver, blinking machine. The thought of a certain beautiful brunette that was thought to be killed invaded his mind. His grin widened sadistically. "Just you wait, Vongola."

"I'll crush you all, take Tsunahime in front of your eyes and make you suffer. She's mine, not yours to take. She's mine, Vongola Primo. She belonged to the Future, not the past. Lay your hands off her, you dead humans."

-KHR-

The girls exited the their showers and gathered in Tsuna's quarters. They frowned at the emptiness of the mansion as soon as they saw each other. Once, they passed by one of the trusted butlers in the house. Tsuna grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to turn around and face her. His face was stoic as usual. "My my, what can I do for you, Tsunahime-sama?" He gently removed her grip off his clothes and stood there.

Sensing that he would not run, she coughed into her hand. "May I know where Giotto and the others are? We've been wandering around the halls yet we didn't cross paths with any of them."

"I see..."

"So we're wondering if you've seen them or know what is going on." She finished, looking dead into his onyx eyes, searching for any hint of recognition. To her disappointment, she found none. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea."

Hayano sighed aloud and turned away from the two. Obviously, she is upset and frustrated about knowing nothing. She was -still is Tsuna's right hand, she ought to know what is going on. However, something about Tsuna still left her confused.

_Why is __Hime-__sama__ unaware of what is going on?_

She scratched her head, snatching a few glances at the preoccupied brunette. The Butler had already taken his leave, leaving the two ladies standing in the middle of the halls.

"Something just doesn't sit right here..." She pondered out loud, letting Tsuna know about her thoughts. There is no fights, no noise, no sound that remind them of the boisterous seven. Elena is somewhere far, hopefully safe from the enemy's grasp. The latter agreed, frowning more than before. Just then, she widened her eyes in realisation. "Could they be-"

"Outside?" A foreign voice said. They jumped, turning around to see a man covered in black from head to toe. Classic criminal attire. Somehow, they rolled their eyes, annoyed by the man, even though he did nothing yet. They even groaned because it was all too cliche. He shook off their irritated aura and launched forward.

As expected, the man was going to knock them into oblivion. Due to their experiences, they both ducked down and tripped him. However, he remained standing, rubbing his ankles. Natsu and Uri were both activated, and they pounded onto the burly man instantly. Tsuna smirked and mouthed, "Natsu, roar."

Said lion did as he was told and opened its jaws, releasing a loud, petrifying sound. At first, that guy smirked, not affected by the roar; as well as not knowing what would happen to him. He took a step forward, then another, and another before he realised, he could not move. "What?"

Hayano grinned, pointing her hand forward. "Finish him, Uri." The feline purred in delight, transforming into guns and bombs. Hayano pointed at him, a victorious smirk on her face. The man's face twisted in horror, praying for his dear life. However, his prayers were not answered. In glee, she said, "bye~" and fired.

Everything slowed down. The effect of the roar took over, stoning him completely, changing him into a statue. The red flames were accompanied with cloud flames, reaching every possible corner before meeting it, smashing it into smithereens, killing him.

They cheered, giving each other fives, not knowing what would happen next because they hoped this man was the only one. How wrong they were, if they think like that in their cruel world. It is fine to cheer like that once in a while though?

A huge force crashed behind their heads, causing them to black out due to the impact. Glass broke into tiny bits, stained with blood that were not the culprits'. In the mind of the two girls, _damn it. Why didn't I notice it sooner?_

Giotto snapped up from his attack, his mind blank. Taking this is an opportunity, the male in front of him charged at the blond, extending his arm and punched him in the gut. He cussed, cussing at himself for not paying attention. His comrades called out his name in worry, but kept their eyes on the enemy.

He climbed back up and glared at the other before knocking him out as well. His flames were bigger and brighter than usual, fuelled by something from within. Earlier, he heard a boom from the mansion before there was silence. There were no alarming shouts and anyone running out to inform them of anything.

Suddenly, everything fell into place.

He screamed in anger and released a fatal wave of flames, burning anything and anyone that was unable to dodge the attack. _Why did he not realised it sooner? Why did he not undo his actions and clear her mind again?_

Using his flames, he dashed to the mansion, only to find an opened window that was forced open. There were fresh scratch marks, showing how recent it was when they broke in.

Their true priority is one of the two girls. The attack outside is just a diversion, contrary to what they thought. Why blow things up like this when your main purpose is just one member of the family? However, if the person their trying to reach is extremely strong, this is rather... _Appropriate_.

He rushed back to the field and grabbed G, shocking the red head because he was about to bring down another man. "What the heck are you doing?!" He trashed around, even socked him once, trying to free himself from his airborne trip. He failed.

"Shush G, and help me on this. The attack is merely a distraction from the real thing." He explained and entered the mansion from the very window that was forced open. Giotto then dropped him and stopped as well. They looked around the area and narrowed their eyes.

Books were lying around, off the shelves and there were burnt marks on some corners. Tiny smithereens on the floor emitted smoke. The blond touched on of them before clenching his fist. He could sense sky flames from it. "They've put up quite a fight here." He commented.

G agreed, touching one of the shelves that was severely damaged with many bullet holes. A hint of storm flames radiated from all of them. "I think they've killed one of them, judging by the remnants." Suddenly, they caught sight of friction marks.

"And they got kidnapped. Unfortunately, the kidnappers aren't very smart." Giotto mocked, imprinting what they saw in his head. He has very good memory but too lazy to function them.

G looked at him, his heart hardened and angered because they took his girl. "Should we stop the attack?"

"No. We will continue till the mastermind appear."

-KHR-

They slung the two ladies on their shoulder, looking slightly battered. They grinned for a job well done, satisfied that they would not get killed. They have sent word to their boss and were waiting to receive the next instructions.

A small boy, that looked like a clown, then came running to them with a parchment paper in hand. They bent down and took the paper, watching the boy scurry to his next duties. They unrolled the paper and read.

_Good job, _Was all it said.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayano cracked open her eyes, surprised to see the pitch black darkness. Her limbs ached and her heart would not stop palpitating against her chest. Fear and anxiousness crawled through her skin and she shivered. Her hands and feet were bound together and she could feel a tight adhesive tape over her mouth, which puzzles her and brings things to the next point.

There should not be tape in this era! It had not been invented yet! Does it mean...

She begins to struggle creating sounds, which came out muffled due to the obstruction that sealed her lips. Her feet struck the cold ground, sending up a wave of shock through her nerves. She pressed her wrists together, hoping at the rope would loosen. However, her skin started to tear as they rubbed against the strings and soon, she could feel blood pooling on the wound.

She hissed in pain, cursing inside for not staying alert and for cheering slightly too early. Freeing her hands to no avail, she opted to feel her surroundings with her fingers, leaning back as well to feel the area further. She tried to move backwards, only to realize that her back is to the walls. She grits her teeth and starts moving to her left and the right. Finally, she could feel another human being -alive- beside her.

However, before she could sing her joys mentally because she was not alone, her hair was yanked and pulled upwards. Hayano cried out in pain and then she was slapped, tossed to the concrete wall again.

Suddenly, a voice cackled beside her ears, startling her with a frightening laugh. "Huhu, I didn't expect to see both Decimo and you hiding in the past. This is completely _unexpected, Gokudera Hayano. _And you woke up at the most exciting part of the day." She heard a click, and then a buzzing sound stirring something to life, before you finally heard a voice that is all too familiar to her.

She struggled more, letting out noises equivalent to: "Let me go! Take all this sh**** things off!" The man laughed obnoxiously again and decided to cut the cloth covering her eye, cutting the skin that touched it as well. She grimaced and felt fresh blood flowing down her face.

The cloth fell away and she blinked her eyes, adjusting them to fit the lighting. As soon as she could see properly, she glanced to the side and saw her princess lying cold on the ground, an ugly purple bruise sporting her right cheek.

Just then, a rough hand grabbed her chin to face the other, grinning evilly at her. She squinted her eyes, trying to recall who the person is until an image flickered across her mind.

_The estate burned, fire licking every corner of the mansion._ _A certain man stood at the midst of the fire, his arms spread wide as if he was a king. He looked down at the burning corpses before staring up at the ongoing clashes. The inner circle of the Vongola still fought, but they were all struggling against his men. He made a sinister grin and laughed hysterically._

Hayano snapped up in realization, her eyes widened in horror and they flashed anger. He tore the tape off roughly her face. "Why... What the heck do you want?"

The man smiled, albeit twisted. "Me? I have a thousand reasons as to why I would do this. But first, say my name my lovely maiden~" His icy blue eyes glowed menacingly in the dark. Hayano laughed inside, maintaining her poker face and replied.

"My-lovely-maiden-san~"

The man's face flushed red and stepped forth to slap her.

Hayano bit her lip and held in the pain. Shen then growled and lunged at him, trying to bite the man she so detested ever since that day. Hatred burned from within and her flames crackled at the tip of her fingers.

"There's no point trying to burn the ropes off~ They are resistant to flames. Only a scissor can cut it off~" He sang. He then turned to the brunette lying at the side, her eyes still closed shut. He sauntered over to her and lowered himself, his fingers tracing the side of her face. Hayano glared harshly at him but it was useless.

"Get lost, you swine!"

His fingers stopped and he stared at the silver head, smiling even wider. It ticked her off more. "My~ you've decided to call my nickname! How pleasant!" He slapped her again, sending her to the floor. Then he kicked her in the gut before choking her. Hayano made a strangled cry.

She held in her tears and peeked an eye open. "Let go, Lorro- k-kuh!" He tightened his hold. He mocked a pout, "no way! I wanna have fun!" He whipped out his gun and licked it before aiming at her feet.

**Bang!**

Hayano instinctively moved towards the unconscious brunette, barely dodging the bullet. Lorro clicked his tongue in disappointment, because his target escaped and he could not hear her _lovely_ cries. He feigned a sad face but inside, he was bubbling in excitement. "Aww... I wanted to hear you cry. Go on, shout for help! No one will hear you."

Due to the commotion, Tsuna stirred away, surprised to find herself lying on the floor. She blinked her eyes and tried to get up, only to find herself bound together. She tried to burn away the ropes but she could not. Her heart began to race and her thoughts become flurried, completely ignoring the verbal fight before her eyes.

_Where am I?_

_What happened? Why am I here?_

_Who is the person that kidnapped me?_

"Wah hey! You're awake princess~" The voice snapped her out of her reverie and looked up to its origin. A familiar albino man with crazed blue eyes smiled at her. She shot up immediately, her expression clearly showing that she was petrified.

Petrified by the male's appearance.

She backed away, only to hit the cold walls that surrounded the three of them. The door was merely a few short meters away yet, it seemed so far, with that man standing there like a blockade. Hayano stopped and turned to face the brunette, her posture straightening immediately. "Hime!"

Tsuna stumbled on the words she wanted to convey, as they were trapped in her mouth, unable to utter anything. Shock paralysed her senses, making her unable to think straight. Her eyes began to flicker orange, as pure hatred bubbled inside her.

She began to gather her shout hysterically, but every single word of her was crystal clear. "You... You bastard! Why are you here? What the **** do you want, you A*****e!"

Instead of being taken aback, which Hayano was, Lorro chuckled before breaking down in laughter. The silver head twitched in annoyance, _is it just me or he really loves to laugh his butt off?_

He lifted Tsuna's chin and gave her a pressurising grin. Fear flashed across the ladies' eyes but they hid it with all the other emotions they were feeling at that moment. "I just want to claim back what's mine~"

"And what do you own from 400 years into the past?" Hayano barked back. She was not enjoying where the conversation was heading. Mentally, she wished that G was there, shouting at the guy with all sorts of profanities. She managed a bitter smile. At least his insults would cheer her up.

Lorro gave her a mockingly hurt look and gave Tsuna a short glance before smiling oh-too-innocently at them both. He dropped his grip on the brunette before punching her harshly on the shoulder. A satisfying crack was heard, followed by a loud gasp of pain.

Hayano snapped.

A huge red flame was set ablaze, despite her hands tied together. Her emerald orbs sparked fury as the flames began incinerating the ground around her. "Teme!" However, she could not reach him at all.

Lorro ignored her rage and continued to grab the injured shoulder, pressing on it. Pain struck Tsuna as she howled in pain. "S-Stop! It hurts!" He made a contorted grin.

"Why should I? She is my fiancée, my woman, my property! I can do whatever I want to her." His grip on her slowly loosened, as if allowing her a break before torturing her all over again.

Taking this small chance, Tsuna asked, "When was I yours or anything? I remember my family and I rejecting your marriage proposal."

"Exactly!" The brunette tightened her jaw, not expecting this answer while the seething storm backed towards her sky, barely able to contain her killing intent. "I'm going to make you mine in front of the Vongola Primo and take you back to the Future. Together, our futures are extremely bright!" He proclaimed.

Tsuna grimaced at his words before a flurry of images invaded her mind, recalling all the evil deeds of the man in front of her.

_"Nono, I would like to ask for Sawada_ _Tsunahime-sama's hand in marriage. Imagine, our two famiglia joined together! We can be the strongest of all the families!" Nono thought for a while but clearly, he shook his head and rejected his offer. The negotiation went back and forth into a fully heated argument. Finally, the man growled in anger, unable to get what he wants and stomped away_.

_Who knew that he would take revenge two months later. The Vongola was not prepared at all._

Tsuna lowered her head, hiding her amber eyes.

She hates this man... No, she loathes him. She loathes him to the core. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU ******* KILLED ALL OF THEM!" Tsuna tried to give her most intense flames yet they could not burn away her binds.

Lorro chuckled and ruffled her hair _affectionately, _much to her distaste and the murderous aura leaking from her person. He went out of the room and returned almost immediately, bringing in two other burly figures into the room. Both of them carried heavy looking weapons.

If they were untied at that moment, they would have socked all three of them in their nether regions and flee.

Lorro lifted his hand and pointed forward. The two complied and instantly slung the two women over their shoulders, carrying them out of the room ungracefully. "Hey! Where are you taking us?" Hayano exclaimed, trying to slam her elbows against the male's shoulders but failed. Tsuna stopped flailing around, opting to sink in her deep thoughts.

The albino turned around slowly with a smug look. "We're bringing you back to the field and I will make you watch me kill them all. I, alone, am far more superior than all of them." He took out a modern pistol and aimed at nothing.

"I'm going to show you who's superior."


	9. Chapter 9

It has been two days since the attack but the enemy's troops just keep coming in. The place is burned, coated in blood yet the sun still shown ridiculously high in the sky.

Lampo walked around the charred land, inspecting the area for more lurking enemies. Primo and G had left the field temporarily, leaving the others to continue protecting the family.

As his eyes trailed along the different footpaths, a small, odd, white paper that contrasted with the grey ground stood out. Curious, he ran to pick it up, dusting away all the dirty particles that was clinging onto it. He glanced through the words printed on it.

At that moment, he gasped in horror and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth was left agape and he stood alone stiffly, his hands shaking. Asari, who noticed the odd movements of the teen, quickly dashed over. "Lampo, what's wrong?"

Said teen lifted his hand and handed the other the paper, absent-minded. The man took it and processed the information in his hand. His frown marred on the face almost immediately and his fingers crumpled the paper in anger.

_Dear __Vongola__,_

_I have __Sawada __Tsunahime__ and __Gokudera __Hayano__ in my hands. If you want them to return alive, stay where you are and surrender. Then will we release them both._

_Best regards,_  
_Pierro __Lorro_

Asari's hand gripped onto the hilt of his sword, turning his knuckles white. Lampo began to cower, chanting incoherently along the lines of: "They've been kidnapped! What do we do?"

Just then, a member of the family appeared. Slightly bruised here and there but still standing. "Asari-dono, we've taken down the enemies on the left wing!" Said man turned to him and replaced the frown with a false smile. "Good job!"

Just as the guy was about to salute him and return to his position, Asari lightly tapped on his shoulder, startling the poor guy. He thought he was going to get punished.

Instead, the Vongola rain handed him a piece of paper with stern eyes. He looked at him questioningly. "Pass this to Giotto please. They are last seen in the mansion." The guy could see Asari's grim expression and mentioned nothing before he took off to the mansion.

Asari pats Lampo's shoulder, assuring the teen that nothing will happen to the two ladies they all have grown fond of.

* * *

With Tsuna and Hayano

A black cloth was pulled over both of their eyes tightly, blocking them from seeing any light. Their lips were sealed with adhesive tapes, plastered tightly onto their faces.

Both of them had no idea what was going on, using their other senses to have a general idea of where they were.

At first, the air was damp, feeling wet. It was very dark behind the blindfolds, noting to them that they were probably underground. There was occasional lights here and there but it was not there the whole time. After a few minutes, a cool breeze brushed past them and a slightly more intense light was casted.

Suddenly, they entered something and the doors were slammed shut. The two ladies with thrown onto the floor without any care and soon, the thing they are in began to move.

Hayano felt like twitching, feeling all the itchiness of the healing cuts and bruises that littered her body. It was uncomfortable and disgusting to her palette. She squirmed a little to get an idea of what was supporting her. Apparently, it is just the cold hard metal underneath. The tapes covering her lips were torn away, letting her take in huge gulps of oxygen.

She tried to pull the strings apart to free her arms but to no avail. She could only move her fingers to feel the measly space around her, hoping to find something to cut her binds. However, she was soon caught when an object slammed into her hands. She screamed in pain.

"Hayano!"

"Shut up b**** and stay out of the way!" A baritone voice shouted. Tsuna could feel his saliva on her face. That man talks while spitting saliva... Ew! If her hands were untied, she would have burned the man and washed her face thoroughly twenty times.

"All of you should shut up!" Tsuna growled at the man but she got a slap in return. Unfazed, she inched her way towards her best friend, worried about her despite the slap she received a mere few seconds ago. She reached for her, tugging her clothes. "Are you alright?" She was replied with a hum.

Suddenly, the whole travelling process stopped. The thing they were in screeched to a halt. _Oh, they were travelling in a vehicle._ They could hear the heavy yet happy footsteps skip towards them before they felt their binds tighten as their body gets heaved off the ground.

The brunette grunted as the silverette cursed and swore while she swing her legs, trying to kick the guy that lifted her up. "Let me go, you creep!"

A creepy laughter that could be identified by both ladies rang. They both froze. "No can do, I'm presenting all of you to the Vongola Primo and I'm going to take you back to our era right in front of his face. So suck it up, pretty." Tsuna wanted to lurch at his name call.

Just then, they all stopped. Hayano could feel a gust of wind blowing over her open wounds, causing her to shiver. Then her cloth was ripped away from her eyes. The bright lights assaulted her eyes and she blinked to adjust them.

There, they stood in a field of corpses and blood. The brunette gagged at the sight, even though she has seen many dead bodies before. However, this time, so many are people she could recognize. Her lips trembled, nothing was spoken while the twisted man laughed aloud.

"What a be~autiful image this is! Red tainting the green grass while different colours were scattered around. Hey, didn't we learn that green is the contrasting colour of red in school? Hmm?" Lorro asked, his close eyed smile effectively creeping the two ladies out. His subordinates said nothing, keeping a straight face, as if used to those filthy sounding words.

Hayano glared at him and Tsuna turned her head away, gazing towards the mansion from the corner of her eyes instead. The silver head seethed under her breath. "You'll pay for his, Lorro."

Said man peeped at her, his grin never dropping. He walked behind her and did nothing for the first few minutes. Then, he called out. "Vongola Guardians! Surrender or I won't let both of them go!" He pulled a bundle of her silver locks back, yanking on them harshly. Hayano winced in pain.

Somehow, the storm was relieved that the man did not touch her princess. Then the thought of him trying to make her his fiancée made her blood boil. The pain, was the only thing restraining her. She bit the walls of her mouth, stifling the pain as best as she could.

The sound of shoes approached and soon, a tall hat, green and raven hair could be seen. The albino made his maddening grin of twisted joy. With his hand never letting go of those silver locks, he widened his arms and welcomed the two guardians, ignoring the loud cries of pain. "My! What fast reactions you have! (A/N: I'm horrendously reminded of _Little Red Riding __Hood_ from this sentence. You know, the one when LRRH went "Grandma, what big eyes you have!") It's been less than five minutes since I shouted that. But..."

The two's breath hitched.

"The main characters aren't here. If you want me to release these two beauties..." Lorro licked his lips, tightened his grip on Hayano's hair, and continued with a lower voice, "You have to get that Vongola blond boss of yours here, as well as that octopus head called G."

Asari grit his teeth and unsheathed his swords while Lampo cowered in fear and did what he thought most "sensible".

He screamed.

* * *

Giotto and G

They were half-way through reading the reports by Alaude when they heard a familiar scream ricocheted through the heavy air. They dropped their pens and jolted from their chairs.

G narrowed his eyes. "What... Was that?"

"Wasn't that Lampo's voice?" Giotto replied, his eyes flashing a darker shade of orange. The magenta head nodded. In an instance, Primo's hands curled into a tight fist. With a light swing, they were lit in clear orange flames. G cocked his guns and refilled his arrows.

Wordlessly, they set off, going at their fastest towards where the scream could be last heard at. They were sure the others would be heading to the same location as well, their weapons pointing in the direction of the perpetrator; or hanging their heads low to mourn for a loss. It was probably the former though, his comrades are strong.

Giotto's intuition was ringing like crazy, sending him warnings repeatedly. Faster! Faster! It screamed. G watched his friend in concern, a frown creased on his forehead. With the blond gets like that, the news usually would not be pleasant.

As soon as they arrived, they froze at the sight. While Giotto's intuition's warning came true, they were shocked that their love ones are the ones captured. G glared at Lorro, taking out his twin guns and pointed it at the man's head. "Put Hayano down!"

The Pierrot Nono pulled one of his eyelids downwards childishly, mocking the magenta. G growled, activating his guns. Lorro whistled, throwing Hayano one side immediately, having another intention in mind as he darted his sight to the blond next to him. He grinned.

"Please don't try to burn the ropes, princesses. I've mentioned this probably a thousand times." He gave a cough, getting everyone's attention. The albino bowed.

"I'm the one behind all these fuss so do continue to point those weapons at me. I love that amount of attention you're giving me. I know I'm fabulous." Tsuna and Lampo made a blanching gesture, noting how narcissistic he was.

Ignoring the two, Lorro continued his speech. "I have a motive for coming here today." He stopped, eying all the guardians that stood around him. Daemon's scythe was close to his body while Asari stood slightly further from the illusionist. Lampo was positioned near Knuckles. Alaude looked ready to pounce at him anytime, his cuffs were in his hands while G and Giotto were the closest to the man, getting the best seats for listening.

The illusionist narrowed his eyes. "And what is your motive, clown?"

The clown chuckled, looking at the two best friends with an ominous glint in his eyes. Primo gulped, keeping his eyes on the man.

Lorro walked towards Tsuna and yanked her hair up, forcing her to stand. A pained cry escaped her lips. "Tsuna!"

He nodded his head. "Yes, Tsuna. Her." He made a few more noises, which kind of irritated the guardians; but that may just be his intention.

He lets go of her hair before grabbing her at the waist, wrapping his arm tightly around her. He buried his head and sniffed her scent. "Ah... You smell just as lovely as before~" His sinful hands roamed around her body, causing her to twitch in discomfort. How she wanted to squeeze out his guts!

Giotto watched with wide eyes, disgusted by the man and his mannerisms. He stomped his foot on the ground. "Can you stop that and cut to the chase?" He could not bear the sight of his (one-sided probably) love getting harassed like that.

Lorro stopped, not letting go of Tsuna and he chuckled. He took a few strands of her hair towards his nose. "Do you know who this brunette is to me?" He eyed the blond, a glint of slyness appearing in his eyes. Said man clenched his fists and shook his head lightly. That was when the albino laughed aloud, startling everyone.

"I see! I see! My dear Tsuna, why didn't you tell them?"

That sentence seemed to have struck a chord in Giotto as his flames were set ablaze. "What do you mean, you trash?" G paled at his friend's phrasing. _Did he pick up Ricardo's mannerism?_

The albino kissed those brown locks in his hands. "Why! I'm the fiancée of dear Tsunahime, you see? She was suppose to marry me until her family collapsed."

Giotto grit his teeth as his mind repeated. _Lies! They are all lies!_

"At first I was devastated to hear that she has went missing. Until one of my men told me that he saw Bermuda take her somewhere. I then instructed my people to construct a time machine to this era and voilà! I found her enjoying the flowers in your garden! Then I thought, what luck!"

"So I thought, I would bring her back to the Future and wed her. The past won't be affected that much then!"

Hayano snapped at him. "The past isn't affected at all! These are all laid out already, written in Primo's diary in the future. It was destined to be this way!" A memory of said diary resurfaced in her mind. Come to think of it, both pinky and her are predestined already. The diary mentioned that G married a pretty silverette. She gasped in shock suddenly. "Oh my gosh! Why did I forget?" G laughed at her.

That diary is not a bluff either. She has to keep quiet so that everything would go as the diary said. G was about to approach her when she shot him a glare that says, "stay there you b******!" The red head gulped.

"Then I'll change it. I'll change it to fit my liking! Say it, Tsunahime! You're coming with me!"

Giotto hollered back at him. "She's going nowhere! She's staying!" He was about to step forward when Lorro brought out a futuristic gun that they -Tsuna and Hayano- could recognise, and pointed it at the former. The click of the gun could be heard.

The seven guys froze at their spot, afraid of what the mad man was about to do while Hayano was boiling in anger. "Drop that gun, Lorro!"

"That gun is supposed to be banned! How the he** did you get that gun made by that St**** organisation?"

Lorro made a mocking whistle before smiling. He looked down at Tsuna, straight into her eye while the brunette returned it. Slowly, he asked (read: threatened). "Hime, follow me back to the Future. I promise not to make your life miserable and we can both, lead our lives happily. No one will get killed and we can rebuild the Vongola again. We can create a new family to protect Sicily and there would never be a day when you'll feel sad."

What a childish sounding promise he made.

Tsuna kept quiet. She did not want to leave, however, she wanted everyone to be safe. Try as she might, her intuition was not saying anything, it never spoke up the whole time.

"Tsuna, the clock is ticking~"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Everyone, please allow me to be selfish for once."

Giotto's eyes were as wide as saucers. "No, you can't be leaving?" She could only give him a weak smile. Despite that, Giotto's mind kept saying. _Keep calm, she's trying to buy time._

But where is this "time" it speaks of? All he see was Tsuna, standing between the gun and her family while the albino laughed at their state.

"Lorro, I'll go with you."

Said man gave a satisfied grin. Albeit, too satisfied. He chuckled lowly, which puzzled Tsuna, slowly turning it into a high pitched, mocking laugh. He turned his gun towards Hayano.

"You're naive as ever, Tsunahime Sawada."

As if her intuition went alive at that moment, the brunet ran for her storm.

Hayano froze up, numb in fear. She tightened her jaw and closed her eyes, awaiting for her death.

The Vongola guardians widened their eyes, like they were watching everything in slow-motion, unable to help them both.

**_BANG!_**

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

To Ctdiaz: Indeed, it is complete on wattpad. However, due to many different reasons, I neglected my FFN account and did not post any of the completed chapters. So for you, my dear reader, I'll upload all the remaining chapters and the long author's note as well.

To the others: I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

**A/N Regarding this chapter: The plot may be a but slow and confusing but I'll explain many of these confusing things after the epilogue.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

The mansion is filled with sounds of sobs and mourns. The family that is usually boisterous and loud became quiet and solemn. The servants were silent, speaking not as much as before.

Giotto and Hayano holed up in their own rooms, staring into the sky mindlessly. Their maids were constantly dropping by to help them with their necessities, as they both were the worst out of the whole bunch. They barely touched their food as well as leave their bed and chair. They were both not coping well with the loss of their extremely important person.

Giotto laid on his bed and meddled with the last item he got from Tsuna, staring at the animal ring. His eyes became distant as a few happy memories flashed by and he whispered, "Natsu."

Said lion materialised and huddled by his new owner. He nuzzled the blond's face, purring softly and sadly at the same time. Giotto ran his fingers through Natsu's mane slowly.

A stray tear flowed down his cheek as the death of Tsuna replayed in his mind. He curled under his blanket, hugging his feet and he sobbed silently. Natsu snuggled up to him.

* * *

_Hayano peered opened her eyes, realizing that she was not hurt in anyway. However, a familiar figure swayed in front of her, blood seeping through her clothes before she fell backwards._

_Her emerald irises contracted and Hayano let out a silent scream._

_A blur of blond caught the falling girl and the other guardians ran forward and stood behind their boss, their eyes were equally wide. "T-tsuna/Hime-chan!"_

_Giotto shook her. "Tsuna, hey, wake up." The brunette's eyes fluttered open. "Gio...tto." The blond grabbed her hand and lifted it to his cheeks. "Tsuna, don't go."_

_Hayano ran over and watched the pair in front of her, G barely supporting her by standing behind her. He cut off her binds swiftly, throwing those strings far from the group. "Hi-Hime!"_

_Tsuna moved her hand to lightly hold his. Giotto trembled at the increasingly cold hands of hers. It was a sign that she was leaving. The bullet pierced right through, cluttering at the nearby ground._

_"Gomen... Ne."_ (Sorry)

_Just then, her hands turned warmer than earlier. His eyes widened, thinking that she was getting her colour back. However, her complexion was not improving. The worst part is, his body began to well up in strength. All the lethargy was beginning to dissipate away from him. His amber eyes widened further._

_**She is transferring her flames to him.**_

_Giotto tightened his clasp on Tsuna's fingers, his tears flowing faster. He buried his face in her chest, holding her tighter to himself. "Tsuna, s-stop! D-Don't give me your flames anymore! Tsuna! Sawada Tsunahime! You'll die!"_

_Hayano seemed to grasp the situation as she collapsed on her knees, her fists shaking in horror as she cried out her princess' name in anguish. "Hime-sama!"_

_The blond boss tried to detach himself from his love one but she kept her hold firm, despite her current state. Even though he tried to push her off with all his strength to break the connection, it was all to no avail. It was as if Tsuna planned for all these to happen._

_"Tsunahime, stop this right now!" Giotto screamed, even though he knew that he could no longer do anything. Said lady merely gave him a weak, teary, smile. "I-I'm sorry, G-Giotto. But t-this has to be d-done." She raised her hand gingerly, holding onto his hand. "I have t-to go. I-I don't b-belong here from the s-start. I'm still ulti-mately your des-cenden-t." Giotto shook his head in despair, chanting her name repeatedly._

_Tsuna then lets go of his hand to caress his hair, making a weak grin. "B-but..." She took a deep breath and coughed out blood. He flinched at the sight of red on his arms. "Giotto-san is the b-best guy I've ever met." Said man bit his lips and grimaced._

_"I k-know that the a-mount of time I'd spent w-with you guys wasn't-t much. I-I b-barely know my g-grandpa after a-all." She made a pained chuckle. The guardians looked at her, the emotional four had tears brimmed in their eyes. The other two simply lowered their bangs._

_Knuckles bent down, his hands lit in shimmering sun flames and they lowered to her abdomen, where the injury is. Hayano broke away from G and lit up her own sun flames, copying Knuckles in attempt to heal the brunette. Yet, the hole did not heal up at all. Her body was rejecting the flames._

_The silver head banged her fist against the ground and looked at Tsuna with desperation. "Please just accept the flames, Hime-sama!"_

_The princess shook her head. "I h-have to go, Hayano. The sun flames will no longer work." The girl grit her teeth, taking away her flames albeit reluctantly, followed by Knuckle. Tsuna looked back at Giotto._

_The blond boss gathered his courage and gave her a shaky smile. "I... I have been trying to tell you all these while something." At that statement, Daemon hung his head lower, turning his head away slightly._

_"Even though the amount of time we spent together was short, my intuition kept screaming at me that you're the one. __**Confess**__, it urged." He gave a dry laugh. All of them sent him pitying looks. "This is probably the worst time, but it is probably the only time when I can say it."_

_"Daisuki, Tsunahime." A new dam of tears broke. "Aishiteru, Tsuna."_

_Suddenly all the memories from those days –when they shared their favourite cakes, got chased by their right hands, read to each other in the library, sleep together in the garden– flashed through her mind. Tears began to well up in her eyes._

_"I..." She began to cry. "Giotto, I love you too. M-More than anything else." She coughed out even more blood. Black dots began to cover her vision as she began to feel drowsy. Her eyes started to close and she fought to stay awake. "Ah... I want to sleep."_

_"Please! Don't sleep, Tsuna!" Giotto and Hayano pleaded, however, it was no use. Her eyelids grew heavier and she could not stay awake. "I... I'll s-see you a-all soon."_

_All of a sudden, Giotto did the most startling yet sweetest thing of all before his lover leaves. He mustered his courage, gathering all of his feelings that was running amok in panic. Elena came rushing over from the mansion after hearing about the whole situation, tears leaking from her eyes, just in time to witness it._

_Before the warmth in his hands grew cold once more, Giotto leaned forward and gave Tsuna a kiss on her lips. A long, sad kiss of goodbye as the brunette's caramel eyes closed, her hands fell limply to the side. The warmth stopped, the flames stopped transferring._

_She's gone._

_The blond lifted himself away from her, his intuition telling him that she was gone. He shook her with disbelief, whispering her name over and over again yet there was no reply. Hayano froze at the sign and she backed onto G, who shielded his eyes from the sight. "She's gone... Hime's..."_

_The guardians turned their backs, covering their eyes from their boss. Elena cried onto Daemon's clothes and he patted absently on her back, knowing that nothing could stop her sadness from being displayed. The wet tears on his expensive clothes were worth it, wrinkles be damned._

_Giotto's shoulders shuddered as he brought the brunette's body towards himself. He gave out one last, blood curling scream._

_"TSUNA!" (__**A/N: Please drag this part as long as you need**__)_

_Hayano's fingers crept up to her face, pulling lightly on her silver fringes framing her face. "Hi- Hime's gone... She's gone and I couldn't protect her... I-I killed her–" She began rebuking herself and she looked really pathetic at that moment. She knew it herself but she did not stop it._

_G embraced her from behind. She trashed about, elbowing the red head occasionally. "Let me die, G!"_

_Said male widened his eyes. He raised his palm and struck down._

_**Slap!**_

_Everyone turned to their direction, even Giotto, who was still cradling the lifeless form of Tsuna. Hayano stopped crying, staring at her boyfriend. G snapped at her. "It's not your fault, Hayano! Tsuna chose to protect you! She sacrificed herself for you so that you'll live! We're also extremely upset because of Tsuna's sudden leave but..."_

_G took a sharp breath._

_"__**We're still here for you dammit!**__ So don't you talk about killing yourself so easily! Instead, take it out on that useless a**hole standing there like we are at fault!"_

_Uri came bouncing back to life, glowing brighter than ever. Hayano growled, curling her fists. She lowered her head and grit her teeth. She saw that his words made a lot of sense, there is no point moping for the dead on the battlefield. "Tsunahime-sama... Let me avenge you. Right here before you." She murmured, giving her princess one last glance before facing the mad man._

_Lorro's eyes were wide open, lost at the progression of events. He screamed nonsensically, "YOU KILLED HER! D**N, YOU MURDERED MY BRIDE!"_

_Hayano sneered at him. "You are simply a crazy, senile old man, just like how the history books say. Let me show you how I'll end your pitiful life right now." Lightning flames crackled from her finger tips, creating a ball of green electrical currents. She hurled it at the man, forcing the other to run for it._

_Uri climbed onto her shoulders, licking her face as a signal. The silverette muttered, "Cambio Forma, version Vongola X!" The feline purred, glowing in bright red together with the belt on Hayano's waist. There was a blinding light and the equip was complete. Bullets were draped over her upper body and a skull-like object was strapped onto her left arm. A lighter was placed in her mouth and shield-like projectiles floated around. A red-tinted glass settled over her eyes. Uri received upgrades too._

_The first generation stared in awe. Lampo even muttered, "cool," despite the heavy atmosphere._

_"When was she your bride in the first place?" Hayano questioned and began to move towards her target._

_"I asked for her hand, she was mine at that moment!" The man claimed, his eyes were crazed. The silverette clicked her tongue, putting a dynamite into her blaster._

_"You do not force people into marriages, despicable." She said and aimed her weapon at him. She smiled, "die."_

_A big gust of storm flames appeared, barrelling towards Lorro. The albino did not dodge and instead stood there. "I know how this works. It won't kill me."_

_"But it serves as a perfect stall." Giotto flew forward, his gloves lit in sky flames as he delivered an uppercut to the other. Lorro grit his teeth as he braced the impact._

That was simply, the start and the cue for the oncoming terror of anger.

_Daemon created his best illusions and encased the insane man in his own nightmare. Lorro screamed in fright, forgetting that those were illusions the minute he saw seven familiar ghosts appear before him._

_The seven familiar ghosts were in fact, the tenth generation of the Vongola. Each illusion was backed by the first generation, using those illusions to disguise themselves._

_Hayano made a smile, a smile that promised pain. She decided to join the "fraud"._

_"You are suppose to be Tsuna's fiancée, but you went ahead to destroy our family. Do you think Tsuna would have liked that?" Asari said, under the guise of a raven head called Yamamoto Takeshi. The way he said the sentence made him cringe. The Japanese now and later sure sound extremely different._

_"You killed my imouto! Explain yourself!" Knuckle continued, giving his own set of tears and pained cries with the image of a silver hair called Sasagawa Ryohei._

_"Hn, because you broke so many rules, I'll bite you to death, Herbivore." Alaude growled, flashing his cuffs intimidatingly. (I don't need to say who he is taking)_

_"My hime-nee! You murderer!" Lampo "wailed" as lightning sparked off from his horns. "Die you monster!"_

_"Kufufu... I know, Lambo. Nagi, what do you think?"_

_"Yes, Mukuro-sama! For us, for our princess and for the future generations!"_

_Before Lorro could even scream because he was looking at the dead tenth generation guardians of his supposed fiancée, there was a shrill cry of the wind behind him before a snap._

_Lorro spun around quickly, his hands frozen to do anything as he watched a flaming arrow cut through the silent air, striking at his right arm._

_Then the left._

_His thighs and his calves._

_There was a snap of the fingers before the winds howled. The illusions dissipated, revealing the real crew behind the whole act, followed by the ominous black warps that appeared nearby._

_The Vongola gulped in fear as Jager threw his silver shackles at the albino, locking the latter's hands together and he pulled. Then he swung another shackle, slightly larger, around his neck._

_Bermuda's voice boomed behind his thick bandages. "Because you have broken the Omerta, killing off the tenth generation of Vongola and attempting to kill the first generation, in addition to killing one of our comrades–"_

_Lampo grabbed Hayano's charred sleeve and trembled in fear. "Did he just say 'comrades'?"_

_The girl made a victorious grin and gave him a victory sign. "The tenth generation is allied with the Vindice. And I think we're the only ones so far." The green head shrieked in horror._

_"–you will be sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in the lowest levels of our cells. Yes, the one that Rokudo Mukuro resided in previously." Lorro protested in fear, desperately trying to keep himself away from the Mafia police, but to no avail._

_More mummified members appeared, securing the albino in more chains to keep him from moving as they brought him into their portals._

_Bermuda and Jager turned to face the Vongola, their heads lowered, solemn and quiet. "We, the Vindice, are sorry for your loss."_

_Hayano shook her head. "It's fine. It's all planned after all." She sniffed and then smiled her hardest at the police, even to the extend of poking her cheeks. "I'm sure she doesn't want us to mourn for her and wants us to keep smiling."_

* * *

"So much about not mourning for her, Hayano." G said, snapping the girl out of her daydream.

Said girl sniffled and laughed nervously. She gave him a shaky grin. "I know right? Even though I said all that... I *sniff* I still can't *sniff* get over it." Hayano began to cry. G stared at her and plopped right down beside her. Then, something popped up in his mind.

He leaned to his right and fished out a crumpled envelop. He handed it over to Hayano. Surprised, the silverette took the envelop. She took out the card inside. A cursive handwriting was engraved on the flat surface.

"To: Hayano Gokudera-sama," it says.

* * *

"Giotto! You have a letter!" Asari hollered as he busted through the blond's bedroom. However, instead of seeing a staggering Giotto just like the past few days, the rain guardian found his sky still on his bed, snuggling Natsu in his sleep. It was evident that he was crying because of those tear stains that trailed down his cheeks.

Asari sighed and placed the letter on the table, shushing his footsteps as he stepped out of the room.

As soon as he heard the door click close, Giotto sat up and reached for the letter lazily. With his sleep-deprived spirit, the blond gave the letter a bleary look before they snapped wide open. His hands trembled as he read, "To my spontaneous, lively great grandfather. Although I should really call you Giotto in this era."

He gasped and tore the letter open, scanning through the letter slowly, yet anxiously. Natsu looked at the paper too, like he was reading it as well.

* * *

Timeskip -Dinner

The family gathered at their dining table again. The mood still was not there ever since one of their main family members died. The maids brought in the food, placed them on the table and left as quietly as they came in, bowing in respect before closing the door.

G looked at the head of the table and the seat on the right. He then glanced at the empty chair beside him and sighed. He looked up and saw the other guardians carrying the same look as him.

Disappointed.

Grief.

Sadness.

He then turned to look at the plate in front of his. The salmon that was decorated beautifully with the herbs and pineapple sauce looked really dull, as compared to before. It was as if Tsuna's death took away the colours in his life.

His boss, best friend and brother always claimed to have no appetite and was unwilling to walk to the dining room. Even if he delivered the food to his room, it was barely touched at all.

His fellow storm, friend and lover was nearly in the same state as Giotto, shutting herself away from everyone else though her door was open. The blow should be the biggest for her, since she has been following the brunette for a very long time. She does finish the course left for her though.

Silently, they began to eat, with Knuckle's prayers being the owner sound then silence.

Just then, his ears picked up the sharp sound of the foot stomping towards the door. He halted and placed his cutlery down, straightening his posture in time to see the precious mahogany doors slam open. His eyes sparkled immediately.

At the door were two individuals. A blond and a silverette.

All of them, except Daemon and Alaude, stood up from their chairs and gaped. The two who were weeping for their loss finally appeared at the dining table. They had strained smiles but their eyes were no longer dull, like they have seen their miracle.

"Giotto! Hayano!"

Elena walked up to her bestie in the mansion, a concern look dawned on her face. Hayano gave her a slight nod and a small smile. "Don't worry, we've sought our feelings already. Our princess did leave us with her proper last words after all..." She flashed a wide grin.

They made their way to the table and sat down.

"Giotto..."

"One month of moping isn't going to bring me anywhere, and I'm glad Tsuna opened my eyes to it." His eyes grew distant.

To be honest, G is quite glad that they have finally decided to stop mourning. Clearly the others are happy about that fact, but just _how long will this last?_

He shrugged his shoulders and ate his salmon, joining the lively conversation that his family has cooked up at that spot, filling in their members about all sorts of hilarious activities of one another while they are out.

G smiled.

_Well... it shouldn't be a problem_, he thought.

* * *

**One more chapter to go...**


	11. Epilogue

150 years later...

A brunette stood in an enclosed space, punching continuously at the impenetrable walls. She could feel the oxygen wearing thin. She dropped her arms to her knees, supporting the upper body with whatever strength left inside. Once more, she lit up her flames and delivered one more punch to the wall.

However, there was only a small dent created from all the attacks. Due to fatigue, she fell to the ground, trying to take in as much remaining oxygen in the air.

_What more can I wish for?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the blue gem on her Vongola ring light up and a beam pointed at her forehead and then a bunch of frightening images appeared in her head. Her trial of succession began.

The people outside the space could hear what was going inside. Just then, there was a high pitched cry of distress that rang through their ears. "STOP IT! STOP IT ALL!"

The raven head supervising this gave a smirk while his one-time partner grit her teeth. His subordinate then reported, "The oxygen is nearly out. Both her mental and physical stats are hitting critical levels."

The blue head lashed out at him. "Cease this training at once! THIS WILL ACHIEVE NOTHING AND SHE IS GOING TO DIE MEANINGLESSLY!"

The raven head narrowed his icy blue eyes at her. "However, you're the one who suggested for her to keep her ring on through the fight." The girl grit her teeth as she prayed for the other's safety. He continued, "that was the right thing to do. But whether or not sh can become the Sawada Tsunahime you're wishing for... she needs to be tested under extreme circumstances."

"..."

"Though, there is no other Vongola boss who faced the trial at such a young age in the history." There was a gasp of shock that escaped her lips. She turned her head to the hitman tutor. Yet, his face displayed no wavering expressions. She clenched her fists, _REBORN!_

"I refuse! I don't care if these are the sins of the Vongola!" She screamed. Before the others can continue to speak, she shouted again. "Even if I want the power, I want the power to PROTECT everyone. If accepting all these sins is the only way I can gain power...

I REFUSE!

I REFUSE AND I DON'T NEED ALL THESE POWER AT ALL!

If accepting all these sins will help me gain power, I would rather ERADICATE THE VONGOLA!"

One of the figures keep quiet and smiled.

The brunette felt a rush of weariness as she tipped forward and fell, her eyes closed slowly. A lone tear strayed down as she apologized mentally to all her closed ones. However, instead of touching the cold ground beneath her feet, she collapsed into the warm embrace of a familiar figure. A pair of warm hands gripped her shoulders as she instinctively lifted herself away.

A familiar brown suit greeted her eyes. "Kyuu...daime?" She snapped her caramel eyes open and backed up quickly. "NONO!"

Wordlessly, said man turned to look at the ground. The brunette followed his line of sight and gaped at the sight.

The ground was no longer black and void. A light shade of blue that reflected the sky replaced it instead. A big insignia, recognizably the Vongola's, lit up. She looked up at her grandfather figure and he smiled, releasing his hold on her. Right in front of her were two rows of people consisting of all the bosses in the Vongola history. At the other end was a man sitting on a throne, poised with elegance. His eyes were gentle and it struck her nostalgic.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him, solely him, ignoring the other bosses that were lighting their weapons in sky flames. Her attention was all on him, watching the blond man light up his I-glove. His amber eyes gazed at her gently and for a moment, there was a flash of happiness and relief. "Your resolution has been accepted."

She looked at him, confused at what was going on, but there was a lingering feeling that she has done this before. "Is this... a dream? An illusion? Why am I here?"

_**OUR HOUR WAS ENGRAVED ON THE RING **_

"To flourish or perish will be your choice, Vongola Decima." He said. Just then, he stood up from the throne and walked towards her. The other bosses seemed startled by his actions as they dropped their weapons to their side. They then were turned into flames, stationary at their positions.

He knelt down right in front of her, still and quiet. She blinked. "Primo?"

Her voice seemed to have triggered something in the other as tears cascaded down his cheeks. She made a muffled gasp and reached for her pockets. "Ah... ah... what's wrong?" She stuttered, flustered at his ancestor crying.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! I've been waiting for so long! So damn long to see you once more!" He then pulled her into a tight embrace as he cried his lungs out. Even as a spirit, he sure had some lung power. Tsuna patted his softly yet awkwardly. "B-but I'm right here now, a-aren't I?"

Out of the blue, Primo kissed her on the lips. At the same time, a string of memories began to fill her brain. One memory stood out particularly and it brought her joy at that very moment. The blond broke away from her and gave the brunette a wide, teary, smile.

"Now, it's time for you to inherit the proof of the Vongola. Don't let your future meet that end again." He said and pecked her forehead, backing away from her.

Tsuna remained frozen on the spot, unable to move. She felt as if she aged a few years. Her hand moved to touch her lips and she smiled. "Arigatou, Giotto."

"Ti amo, Tsunahime Sawada."

There was a burst of light and she squeezed her eyes shut. The next thing she knew, there was an explosion and she stood back on the training ground. The area around her was smoking as she brought her hands up to block the smoke from covering her eyes. Her gloves glowed and changed its form.

She lit up her flames, that had turned clear and darker. "This feeling... It's been too long."

Her audience was shocked. Reborn pulled his fedora down. "What do you mean, Tsuna?"

She gave them a sad smile and a shake of her head. "It's fine. Everything's over already. I'm ready, Hibari."

* * *

Hayano closed her eyes, and a certain red head popped up in her head.

Why can't she shake off that image? He is something of the past, the dead can never live again. Just then, the door to her room slid open. She did not even turn around as a blur of brown glomped her.

Her t-shirt then grew wet as the figure trembled. She brings her hands behind the girl's head and brushed through her hair delicately. "What's wrong, princess?"

"I remember everything! The stupid famiglia, the Clown ninth and everyone from Primo's time."

"There there... I'm sure they'll want you to smile and move on. Primo would surely want his princess to be happy. If not for him, then smile for me, Tsuna?"

The brunette released her death grip on her best friend. "You called me Tsuna! Without the 'sama' or 'juudaime'!" The silverette chuckled at the sudden change of mood.

"I'll never leave you alone again."

"Where did that come from?"

"Not after all that that happened in the past. I will let Daemon's soul rest, mend our relationship with Cozart's family even though I don't know them well. I will make sure I turn our enemies into friends and I'll never let what happened before happen again." They beamed at one another.

"Really?"

"As long as you're with me. I'm sure we'll do fine."

"May G be with you always." Tsuna joked. Hayano blushed and retorted, "then may Giotto be with you as well." They ended up laughing.

However, unknown to them both, their rings glowed in their respective colours. A voice whispered inaudibly into their ears.

...

"All that's well, ends well..."

.

.

.

_~Fin~_

* * *

'Arigatou' means 'thank you', 'Ti amo' means 'I love you'.

Right, This is the last chapter and as I promised, I'll upload the long-ass author's note that explains the last chapter and other things. Here goes!

Date started: June 18(?)  
Date (originally) ended: 11/5/16 (dd/mm/yy)

This is the second multi-chapter story that I've completed and I'm feeling a sense of satisfaction at the moment...

AHEM! Let me get back here.

Anyway, even though the amount of support was really little initially, I'm kinda glad that I've pulled through, and I gained a lot of valuable experiences from writing this work. Such as... Wait, nevermind.

To be honest, I know that I've made noticeable mistakes here and there and everywhere in the work, so I am thankful that you've pardoned them throughout this whole work.

I am also aware of the amateurish writing in my work (that I can clearly see throughout the whole thing). The whole plot also sounded really rushed (I admit, I did rush). I'm still learning so if you'd like, you can send me some writing tips! Of course, I don't mind if you don't, everyone has their own secrets to writing a fab book.

One more, I am aware that there are certainly MANY and I mean numerous numbers of plot holes, but I have no intentions on mending them. I'll leave them to your imagination. (please don't hit me!)

Thus, I apologise for all the minor and major mistakes I've made so far. (But 'till now, I don't know what major mistakes I've made, so if you can... please)

I would like to thank everyone for their (probably) continuous support for this story -the likes, comments and favourites. I really enjoyed the comments that "flooded" my notifications boxes and am extremely grateful.

At this point of time, I really have no idea how to continue this work so I would not be having any sequel to this. I don't think the idea for a sequel will even come and no, I don't want these two to time travel again. They'll probably give the Primo generation a heart attack. Tsuna did die after all.

By the way, I would like to explain the epilogue a little.

Okay, we all know that they both traveled back to the past, but it was because there will be no more future for them. Their future, or the Vongola's to be exact, cut off there. Don't get it? Basically, their future cannot be saved. So the Vindice decided to bring the two last survivors to the past so that they won't have to face this same event again. Going to the past means that the two of them have another chance to "rectify" the "problem".

When the cycle goes back to the original timeline, which is about a hundred and fifty years later, Tsuna and Hayano were "reborn-ed". (I don't believe in Reincarnation though, in all due respect) Hayano was born with the memories slightly intact while Tsuna wasn't. The pact was made after Tsuna died in story's timeline. So Hayano was forced to go along with the memories until the trial, which was the starting point of the change. The last thirteen years were the same. So when Giotto gave Tsuna the so-called "Kiss of memories", she recalled everything that happened before and she grew mature because of the sad scenes that replayed in her mind. After the whole trial fiasco, Tsuna went to visit Hayano, who she poured out all the pent up feelings that were built inside. Both of them decided to move on from the past, and their ex-partners (the rings glowed, remember?) agreed as well.

Mah... this is more or less what had happened.

Oh and chapter 10!

Tsuna died after defending Hayano from the bullet even though she was capable of escaping as well together with her silverette friend. So in the attack where seemingly all the tenth set of guardians got revived, it was merely Daemon's power. At some point of time which is not explained or written (I'll write about it if anyone asked), Daemon sneaked into Hayano's room and had a sneak peak at her memories. Fortunately for the melon head, Hayano has a brilliant memory archive and all her experiences were stored in her brain. So they had a few plans, this inclusive, before and all the guardians agreed on them, since they don't know who their enemy was.

Giotto and Tsuna had loved each other secretly, not announcing it because they were afraid that it will disrupt the time flow. Of course, this is actually a needless worry because the timeline is already affected when the two traveled back in time. Oh well. Tsuna transferred all her flames to Giotto because she knew that if she continues to be in the past, the vongola would be threatened by future enemies and chose death to avoid all the issues. She also blocked off all the flames that could possibly heal her so that she can leave peacefully. It could be a selfish wish of her own though. All shits went down when the clown idiot decides to claim that Tsuna was his and the rest was history.

Tsuna left Giotto and Hayano gifts, giving Giotto Natsu as well so that the feline won't be lonely and it serves as a reminder to Giotto that life is precious. So the letter is not disclosed but it gave both of them some sort of closure and they were back to normal.

A-Anyways! This is all for now and I hope you'll support my other works as well? Like "Time waits for no one". If you're really impatient, check out my wattpad. There are more stories posted there because wattpad allows me to update stories through my phone (Another reason why I fail to update on FFN punctually. The FFN application doesn't allow me to submit my chapters through my phone). There are many more completed stories and works there compared to here. I'll try to upload as many completed works here as soon as hell is over too!

Once more, thank you for reading this whole thing till the end! Thank you very much!

_Ci Vediamo!_

-Rin 


End file.
